The Mr Fox Corporation
by Nightflame203
Summary: Feeling dejected and wanting revenge, the former L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientist Dr. Diminutive creates his own organization of animals to take down O.W.C.A: Mr. Fox. Little did Perry the platypus' twin sons know that they would run into the evil organization on a quest to save their father... STORY I AM WRITING WITH QUANKTUMSPIRIT. Perry/OC
1. Mr Fox Corporation (Quanktumspirit)

**Hey, guys! It's me back with another new story! xD As seen in the summary, Quanktumspirit and I started a collaboration! :D Similarly to my When Universes Collide story with VibeQuake, we will be taking turns writing every other chapter. Differently, however, is that I will actually be writing all of the even chapters while Quanktumspirit writes the odds. Also, the current title for the story is NOT permanent; we're simply making this the title until we come up with something better.**

 **One more thing: if you haven't checked out any of Quanktumspirit's stories yet, you should :D**

 **Quanktumspirit: "Please review. My collaboration with Nightflame203."**

It was a lovely day in Danville. At an abandoned home, a few men and women, part of an organization, were meeting up to discuss their latest ideas.

The smallest member of the group, Dr. Diminutive, straight away walked up to the podium, holding inside a box a small, terrified cat. The other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members raised their heads and looked at the mad doctor with confusion.

"What is your plan this time, Dr. Diminutive?" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz asked him, not seeming to be too interested.

"Well, guys, you all kow we are constantly beaten by O.W.C.A's animals none-stop. May it be frogs, rhinos, or even platypi," Dr. Diminutive began. "Well... What if we capture our own wild animals and make them even more vicious, smarter, crueler and have them take out the O.W.C.A. animals?" Dr. Diminutive suggested, grinning evilly.

But Prof. Mystery sighed and rubbed his tired eyes through his black mask. "What is the point? The O.W.C.A. will just find the animals, domesticate them back to normal, and then blow the facility up anyway. Plan failed."

"Not if they can't stop the animals," Dr. Diminutive argued. "The newer animals will be smarter, faster, stronger, and more interested in fighting than the O.W.C.A. agents. That way we can throw any animal at the O.W.C.A, and their own agents will be overrun with the wild animals of our organization," he continued.

But, still, the other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members shook their heads. Dr. Diminutive growled under his breath and left the hideout."Fine! I'll do it myself and taste the victory over defeating the O.W.C.A. and taking over the world by myself!" he snapped.

The other L.O.V.M.U.F.F.I.N. members shook their heads again and continued discussing ways to trap nemeses, create inators, and how to ultimately take over the world. After 2 hours, the meeting was over, and everyone left back to their homes to work on their next inators, traps, all while trying to forget what Dr. Diminutive had said.

 **(…..)**

Dr. Diminutive growled under his breath as he got home. His house robot, John opened the door. "Good evening, Sir Diminutive; how was the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting this time?"

Dr. Diminutive rubbed his tired eyes. "Frustrating. They didn't even consider the oportunity with my grand plan and just said a strict 'NO' to it."

"So, what's the next stage, sir?" the robot asked.

Dr. Diminutive picked a cup of tea up and walked to his window in his home. He stared angrily out towards the rising sun. "Tomorrow, robot, we will build the plan up anyway. And take any wild or stray animal captive to work in our very organization. I even got a new name for it: Mr Fox corporation. We will teach those wild animals about lying, manipulating, etiquette, and charming. Once we have enough agents on our side we track down which O.W.C.A. agents we want to focus on. And then take one out after the next. Until O.W.C.A. is standing completely defenseless there," Dr Diminuative said, smirking.

 **(…..)**

The next day, Dr. Diminutive set his plan into motion. During a trip through the entire Danville Area he found one wild animal after the next: foxes, badgers, dogs, cats, birds, and so on. After he'd been bitten, clawed, hissed, spat at, and many other things multiple times, Dr. Diminutive managed to bring all two thousand animals to his old barn and hide them there.

He placed an animal translator into his ear to understand what the animals were saying, and into his mouth a second clip, so he could explain himself to all the wild animals. Immediately came a chorus of, "Why are we here?", "What's going on?", When's dinner?", "Hey, baby, would you like to go on a hunt some time, sweetheart?", "Keep your filthy wolf's nose out of my pure fox life, you mutt!", "Help a crazy vet is looking at us!", and more.

"QUIET!" Dr. Diminutive screamed as loudly as he could to silence all the animals. In a flash all two thousand animals were silent and looked over to Dr. Diminutive. The doctor nodded his head. "Good. Welcome, 'friends', to the-"

"I don't remember making him my friend!" The animals began snapping again.

"I wanna go home," said a second one.

"I'm still hungry!" snapped a third.

"QUIET!" Dr. Diminutive had to scream again. "IF YOU WON'T ALL BE QUIET IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES, I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOU STUFFED AND PLACED INTO A MUSEUM, YOU ANIMALS!"

In an instant it was dead quiet. Dr. Diminutive rubbed over his head with a headache coming up. "Thank you. Now here's the plan. All of you will learn to behave like a domesticated animal. That means you will obey comands, work on the plans I come up with, and take out the O.W.C.A. agents, one by one," Dr. Diminutive explained.

A fox raised her paw up in confusion. "What's O.W.C.A, sir?"

"The O.W.C.A. is our enemies. They take various animals captive, domesticate them even worse, drive their instincts out of them, and then attack me and my old organization called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. But with the right training, you can take all of the agents there out. And stop the O.W.C.A. once and for all," Dr. Diminutive explained, grinning.

"Okay, and what are we called?" a wild cat asked.

Dr Diminuative smiled. "Our organization will be known under the name: Mr. Fox."

All the animals nodded their heads, agreeing it was a grand idea. Dr. Diminutive smiled and began his training with all the animals.

One by one, they were understanding the human world more and more. And, one by one, they were shaping to become more inteligent, faster, and braver than before.

 **(…..)**

At the Organisation Without a Cool Acronym, Perry the Platypus was currently working on a report for Major Monogram. As he was typing out the next paragraph, he suddenly heared someone screaming his name. "PERRY! PERRY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Perry blinked and shut his computer down quickly. He looked outside and saw his best friend Pinky the Chihuahua screaming for him.

"Pinky, calm down, what's wrong? Where's the fire?" Perry asked, smirking.

Pinky smiled back and grabbed Perry by his paw. "At your house, Perry. Your mate Rosetta has just run up and said that your two eggs are hatching right this minute! You should be going home right now!"

Perry's face lit up, he snatched his collar, turned off his computer and then raced back out to his friend. "Pinky, please tell Major Monogram that I am away on an emergency. I'm going to be a father!" Perry screamed and smiled as he left the O.W.C.A. Pinky chuckled and granted Perry that request.

 **(…)**

Perry raced from the O.W.C.A. back home. As he reached the converted garage he and his mate had worked on together, he opened the door and walked quietly inside, making sure not to disturb his mate or any of his new children.

"Perry, is that you?" his mate called out.

Perry smiled and walked up to a peach-colored platypus. He kissed her and smiled. "I got back as soon as I received the call, Rosetta. How are they?" Perry asked his mate, beaming.

Rosetta smiled and kissed him. "The two kids are fine. Everything worked out well. Come and look."

Perry walked up to where Rosetta had hidden the two newly born pups. Despite only being about half an hour old their coats were slowly growing. Perry felt tears falling from his eyes. "Do you want to know the kids' names and genders, darling?" Rosetta asked her mate.

Perry nodded while still trying and failing to stop crying. Rosetta picked the first pup up and carefully placed it into her mate's paws.

"This was the first born pup. And it's a boy. So how about Alexander?" Rosetta suggested.

Perry smiled and nodded his head, "Sure! Hi, Alex the Platypus. And I take it the peach coloured pup was the second?"

Rosetta smiled and nodded her head. "Yep. Any ideas for his name?"

"Leonardo," Perry said immediately.

"Leo, Perry? Ah, for bravery, correct?" Rosetta asked.

Perry nodded his head. Rosetta beamd and hugged her two children. Perry also smiled and stoked his kids' little heads. He now had a happy family.

But little did Perry and Rosetta know... Both Leo and Alex were going to have the greatest adventure in the family's lives ever.

 **Quanktumspirit: "Please review."**

 **Alright, I'm sticking the disclaimers at the end of each chapter again xD QUANKTUMSPIRIT AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE ARE PROBABLY OUR SHARED CHARACTERS.**


	2. The Mysterious Fox

**Yay! I've already finished the next chapter! This partly feels almost like a record for me… Maybe I'm just misremembering, though.**

 **Welp, either way, it's the next chapter xD Enjoy!**

Six years later, Alexander trained in the gym at O.W.C.A. Headquarters while his brother sat on the sidelines. Leonardo was mostly reading his book, but he did occasionally look up at his brother. "You look ridiculous throwing punches at the air," he commented.

Alex frowned, dropping his paws and turning to look over at him. "It's called TRAINING, Leo. Something I guess you wouldn't understand."

"Not in the slightest," Leo chuckled, returning to his book.

Alexander sighed. "You know... Mom and Dad would love it if you joined... And so would I."

"But I'm not interested in joining, Alex," Leonardo replied, looking up again. " _I_ wouldn't love it if I joined. Isn't that the important thing?"

Alex walked over to his twin and sat down next to him. "Doesn't it feel weird that all the rest of us have joined O.W.C.A. and you haven't?"

Leo shrugged. "Not really."

"You need to figure out what you're going to do with your life soon," Alex reminded. "We're six years old; it's two years until we become adults."

"It's true that I don't know what to do yet," Leonardo admitted slowly, "but I do know I don't want to join. I have no interest in it, and that's not a crime."

Alex crossed his arms. "Well, I hope you figure out something soon- for your sake. I've known I wanted to be an agent since I could think for myself."

"Good for you. Now could you please let me read?"

"Sure. Could you stop judging my training?"

Leonardo grinned. "Well, I guess that's fair. Fine."

"Thank you."

 **(...)**

Perry exhaled and backed away from his desk on his chair. Finally, his latest report was finished! And it was his last bit of paperwork, too!

The platypus hopped up from the chair, ready to go check on Rosetta...when Carl the intern's voice sounded over the speakers. "All O.W.C.A. agents, please gather for an unexpected meeting."

Perry sighed. Well, that figured. He left his office, and, instead of going left to get to the medical bay, he went right to get to the meeting room.

When he got there, other agents were still filing in, so he sat down in his seat. A few minutes later, Rosetta found him and sat down next to him. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Perry replied, mirroring her expression.

Rosetta actually worked in the medical bay with O.W.C.a's nurse, Katrina; but she did go on missions sometimes, and she counted as an agent... Even if she wasn't technically one.

Then the meeting began. Major Monogram cleared his throat and stood up. "Agents, as I'm sure you're aware, Dr. Diminutive has vanished from our sensors for six years. Well... We just picked him up again for the first time in a long while.

"Our agent, Peter the panda, saw him leading some training between other animals. We are assuming that he is working on training up his own organization, similar to ours, and that's what he's been doing the past six years.

"We don't know what this organization is capable of, but, after six years, we don't want to risk anything." The Major paused for the first time since he began his speech. "That's why I want each of you to travel in pairs at all times outside of headquarters. Whether you're going on a mission or just walking home, make sure there's another agent with you."

He got obedient murmurs from all of the agents crowded around in the room; most of the agents had mates, and those who didn't had best friends that were also agents. Staying in pairs would barely be a problem.

Major Monogram nodded contentedly. "Good. And make sure to get this news to our Agents in Training, too. If anything, I'd bet this new organization will go after the younger, more malleable generation- our children."

 **(...)**

Alexander was getting tired of watching Leonardo waste his life away, reading, while Alex was working his TIME away, training; so that he could eventually be one of the best agents ever. Alex cared for his brother, and, while reading was good... It wouldn't solve life problems.

But Leo wouldn't listen to him.

Finally, Alexander's frustration bubbled to its surface. "I'm going to go talk to Mom and Dad," he snapped, turning to the door on his heel.

Leo looked up. "But you heard Carl over the intercom; all the agents are in a meeting."

"I don't care! I'll wait in Dad's office, then." He left the room.

Leonardo sighed; he knew exactly why Alexander was acting the way he was. Even if the two brothers weren't the most similar siblings ever, they WERE twins, and they did know each other well.

In truth, Leo DIDN't know what to do at all. But all Alex was doing was confusing his brother and making him more guilty for not wanting to follow in his family's footsteps.

Leonardo exhaled and put his book down. He needed some fresh air. A walk in the woods would help.

 **(...)**

Luckily, the meeting was just finishing up as Alexander made it to Perry's office, and Perry and Rosetta came in a few minutes later. "Oh, Alex!" Perry smiled. "We were just going to go talk to you! Where's your brother?"

Alex hesitated. "Well... The last time I saw him, he was in the gym, but... That might have changed."

Perry and Rosetta exchanged a glance. "Well, then, let's go see," Rosetta replied, turning and leaving the office first.

When they made it to the gym, Leonardo wasn't there anymore, but his book was lying comfortably on one of the stools. Alexander paused in thought. "He must have gone for a walk."

Rosetta grimaced. "That's bad timing... Really, really bad. We need to have an emergency talk with both of you."

Alexander cocked his head. "About what?"

The couple explained what they had learned at the meeting. Alex bit the inside of his beak. "O-Oh... This IS bad..."

Rosetta pulled out her phone and dialed up her son's number. "Leo?" She waited a moment. "Leo, please pick up. This is your mom. Wherever you are, we need to speak to you."

While she was waiting for a reply, Major Monogram came into the gym. "Ah! Agent P! There you are!"

Perry turned around. "What is it, sir?"

"A few animals from Dr. Diminutive's organization have just been spotted outside near O.W.C.A. I need you and Rosetta to go and take care of it."

"Oh, no..." Rosetta gasped. "Leo's out there by himself!" She turned back to the phone. "Leo! Leo, come on, sweetheart! Pick up the phone!"

 **(...)**

Leonardo heard his phone ringing, but he didn't care. It was probably one of his family members, and, right now, Leo needed some time without them so he could think for himself.

 **(...)**

Lila the fox sat lazily in a tree branch, waiting for something to happen. Dr. Diminutive had given her a mission; find out if the rumors that O.W.C.A's top agent, Perry the platypus, had children, were true.

However, she wasn't an idiot; she couldn't just stroll casually into O.W.C.A's headquarters. She needed to wait for an unsuspecting passerby.

And that just happened to be when she heard footsteps and a sigh.

Lila's ears perked up in interest, and she peeked down at the ground. A peach-colored, male platypus was standing nearby, his guard looking pretty let down.

The fox smirked. Perfect.

She slid down from her tree branch and to the ground. "Why the long face?"

The platypus' head shot up in surprise. "W-Wha...?! W-Who are you?!"

Lila leaned against the tree trunk, casually swishing her tail around. "Let's just say... A little birdie told me that you need someone to talk to. What is it?"

The platypus scowled. "You avoiding my question just makes me all the more suspicious. WHO ARE YOU?"

Lila smirked, leaving the tree and stepping closer to the platypus. "I'm Lila." She put her paws out. "I'm a friend, not a foe. I promise. Who are YOU?"

"M-My name's Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." He hesitated. "I'm six years old... A son of Agent Perry the platypus, O.W.C.A's top agent."

 _Oh?_ Perfect, she had just learned the information she needed to get.

But... Something made Lila want to stay... _He could be useful,_ Lila realized. _If I wrap him around my finger, I can get him to start giving me all the information I need._

That wouldn't be a problem, since she was apparently only a year older than him.

"It's nice to meet you, Leo," Lila said silkily, bewitchingly stepping closer. One of the things she learned at Mr. Fox was how to charm and seduce someone, and it was finally coming to good use. "Now, tell me... What's wrong?"

 **(...)**

Leonardo bit the inside of his beak, unsure if he should say anything. Something about Lila felt...wrong, but... He wanted to trust her. Having a friend outside of O.W.C.A. might be good, considering his current position with O.W.C.A.

So, somewhat reluctantly, he began to explain his dilemma.

"Even my own twin's almost forcing me to join," Leo finished quietly. "I just... I don't know what to do."

"Oh..." Lila frowned sympathetically. "That is quite the dilemma you're stuck in, isn't it?"

Leo nodded miserably. "W-What do you think I should do?"

"You said almost everyone else in your family was an agent, right?" It must have been a rhetorical question because Lila didn't even wait for him to answer. "That doesn't mean YOU have to join. You're allowed to be your own person, and doing that doesn't make you strange."

Leonardo hesitated. "I...guess..."

Lila stepped even closer than she had been... A little too close for comfort. Their faces were then only a couple inches away from each other. Leo attempted to walk backwards away from Lila a little bit; but, using her tail, she gently grabbed him near the top of his leg, pulling him back to her. And causing a red flush to come onto Leo's cheeks.

"I'll think about how I can help," Lila promised, smiling. "I'll be back tomorrow evening, hopefully with an answer. It's getting late, so you should probably head home and get some rest."

Leo was still blushing from where she grabbed him. "U-Um... T-T-Thank you, but... I-It is my problem... I d-don't want you to worry over it."

The fox simply walked her fingers up his chest while replying. "Well, you shared it with me... Now it's both of our problems. Now, go get some rest, and I'll be back tomorrow." She pressed her forehead up against Leo's.

"B-B-But-"

Before he could make any more of a protest, Lila swooped in and gave him a kiss on his beak... Leo's first kiss.

When they broke apart, Lila raced off back into the forest, leaving Leo standing there in shock. "W-Wow..."

 **QUANKTUMSPIRIT AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE ARE PROBABLY OUR SHARED CHARACTERS**

 **Also, thanks to Quanktumspirit for giving me ideas for this chapter!**


	3. A Plan to Complete (Quanktumsprit)

**So I want to applaude Quanktumspirit for how quickly they finished this xD They actually finished this chapter yesterday, but I'm only just now managing to post it… Whoops xD**

Leonardo walked, smiling almost drunkenly, back into the O.W.C.A. Seeing that beautiful fox had completely turned his head. As he sat down in the O.W.C.A's reception area, his parents and brother had just returned from trying to find him.

Alex saw his smiling brother and raised a confused eyebrow. "Leo! There you are, everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is perfect, Alexander." Leo beamed and raced up to his twin.

Alexander blinked, and his parents raised confused eyebrows as Leonardo grabbed his twin and seemed to be twirling his sibling round while smilling, laughing, and humming to himself, before then embracing his sibling in a tight buddy hug.

As he walked out of the room and back to his office, Perry blinked and looked at his younger pup confusedly.

Alex shook his head. "What on earth has gotten into him? Only a few hours ago he was sulking and complaining about having to work for the O.W.C.A, and now... Now he is pouncing around like as if he just had his favorite dinner."

"Should we take him to the doctor?" Perry asked, still confused.

Rosetta held her finger to the side of her beak, as if she was thinking, before smiling a bit and shaking her head. "I don't think that will be necessary, boys... Maybe Leo is in love with someone." Rosetta smiled.

Perry blinked. "Oh, boy, this will be a problem."

"Why would our son being in love with someone be a problem, Perry? If he likes some one at the O.W.C.A. then that will glue him to this very organization that we all are a part of," Rosetta pointed out.

"You are right, Mom, but how are we going to find out who it is?" Alexander asked confusedly.

Rosetta smiled again. "Leave that to me, boys. And you two better make yourselves scarce, back home, and I'll have dinner with Leo with me."

Perry and Alex looked at each other and nodded, then they left into Perry's office and closed the door behind them to get Perry's car keys.

 **(...)**

Perry drove his car with his son in it back to their home. Once there, Perry had his wash with Alex and then began cooking an omlet, bacon, and ham meal. As he placed both plates out, he looked at a family portrait of the four of them together.

"I just have to find a way around my son's distance and unacceptance towards our larger O.W.C.A. family... But how can we make him join us in fighting on the right side? If L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. would get ahold of the information that one of the 4 platypi has chickened out of the O.W.C.A. they will do anything to have him harmed and killed... But what can we do?" Perry thought aloud to himself, feeling upset.

Alexander looked at his father as he placed the last plate, knive, and fork down and then getting two glasses of cold water. He sat next to Perry before handing him the cup. Perry blinked and looked at his eldest son. Smiling a bit, Perry sighed and rubbed over his head.

"Dad, everything will work out in the end. Leonardo is not stupid, you know," Alex pointed out.

Perry nodded. "I know Leo is not stupid, Alexander, but if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. get ahold of him, they could- and most likely would- warp his innocent and helpless mind into turning on us all. Leo has to join the O.W.C.A, not because it's interesting being a agent with all the gadgets one has to use, but for his own safety."

"But, Dad, we all have heared what Leo has said, he doesn't want to join O.W.C.A..." Alex began slowly, "but I do have a plan for him," he finished, smirking.

"Huh? A plan? What for a plan?" Perry asked, raising a eyebrow.

Alexander looked towards the door and then walked up to the bay window. "Before I explain it out, Dad, we have to wait for Mother to come. Then lock the door to make sure Leonardo doesn't hear in on us… We need to keep this secret from him, at all costs... If he knows what I have planned, Leo will not only turn his back on us, but I fear he will run forever and never come back," Alexander explained, whispering.

Now Perry was even more worried then ever. _"Run from us?"_

 **(...)**

Rosetta found her son Leo still sitting in his and Alex's cubicle and sighing happily. He was drawing a image of a creature with a long face and a lovely bushy tail.

"Leo, may I enter?" Rosetta asked her son.

Leo looked up, shocked, and he quickly covered that drawing with another piece of paper. He blinked and shook in his office chair. "Um... No…. Actually, Mother, I... I have to go to the toilet." Leo panicked immediately.

He tried to get out the door, but Rosetta grabbed her son and sat him on the couch.

"Don't talk nonsense, Leo, you've only just been back, and you haven't had a thing to eat or drink. What's going on with you, Leo? Your odd behavior has nothing to do with the O.W.C.A, or that you want to rebel against us. So what is it? What happened on your walk?" Rosetta asked her son, feeling worried.

Leonardo sighed and hung his head, "Well, Mom... It's like this." Slowly, he retold the entire story of his walk. "And... Mom… I don't know what it is about Miss Lila the fox... But I think I have a crush on her."

Rosetta smiled. "Well... That is sweet, dear. And does she know of your feelings?"

"Well... No, but she knows of my problems with you all... Lila promised me to help," Leo explained slowly, not meeting his mother's eyes.

Rosetta then frowned,. "Oh, so you have courage enough to tell a complete stranger of your problems rather then your own family?" she asked, trying to not feel hurt. "Leonardo the platypus, we can help you out and work with you to find your place. You don't have to work against us."

"See, that's the problem, Mom. Every O.W.C.A. agent, you, Aad and Alex have your heads stuck in the O.W.C.A. cycle. I don't want to be a mindless animal working after someone else's plans and against the brainless L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists….. But work instead with my own head... Just let me be who I am."

Rosetta sighed, "If you say so, Leo... But please be careful. You know hardly anything of this Lila, and she knows hardly anything of you. If you play your cards with her wrong, then you could end up having your feelings hurt."

Leo hung his head. "I…. I understand. I promise, Mom."

Rosetta smiled and hugged her son. As they broke apart she left him alone, and Leonardo sighed. _I have to see Lila again,_ he thought, before then sneaking out of O.W.C.A.

 **(...)**

After that...somewhat interesting discussion, Rosetta walked back to the dining room. As Alex saw his mother he pulled her further in, looked outside, locked the doors, and Perry shut the last curtains in the room.

"Alex, is something wrong?" Rosetta asked her son in confusion.

Alex got a candle out and lit it on the table, so that only the three platypi could be seen. He got his notepad and pen out, and Perry and Rosetta followed their son's example.

Perry began with, "So, Alex, you said you had a plan on how we can make Leo want to join the O.W.C.A, but how? And why would he run from us if he would know the plan?"

"Well, Dad, my idea is this, take note: We know that Dr Diminutive has trained other animals to attack the O.W.C.A. and have us killed, correct?" Alex asked.

Rosetta blinked. "Huh? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Patience, Mother, did you write that point down?" Alex asked, after writing it down himself.

Perry and Rosetta both nodded their heads, still looking confused.

"So, we know other animals are going to attack us some day, and we know Leo doesn't want to join the O.W.C.A .and be trained up as a secret agent or do any form of normal training, as far as we know. So if Leo doesn't wish to be trained as an O.W.C.A. agent... Then we could have him trained just as a great fighter and understander of technology," Alex suggested.

Perry blinke., "What? And how? The O.W.C.A. is the only place every agent has ever trained. And Leo knows all of the O.W.C.A. agents."

Alex nodded his head. "True again, Dad. But there is one person I still know of in our family that has run from the O.W.C.A. and joined the other O.W.C.A. side. Your brother, Shenme the platypus."

"Huh? Dear, you have a brother? Why have you-" Rosetta was about to ask as Perry stopped her.

He jumped up and glared at Alex as hard as he could, his blood boiling, "ALEXANDER THE PLATYPUS, how do you know of my brother?! I never told anyone of him!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "The O.W.C.A's database, Dad. I placed my DNA into the system as I was signing on, and it revealed to me all the other platypi that are linked to us. Among them, your brother, Shenme the platypus."

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY BROTHER TARNISH LEONARDO'S MIND _ANY_ MORE THAN IT ALREADY IS!" Perry continued screaming.

Rosetta looked at her mate shocked, never in her entire life had he ever flipped out so much about a small detail, and, whoever Shenme the platypus was, Perry must have downright hated him.

"DAD, WE NEED LEO TO BE PREPARED FOR A FIGHT AGAINST THIS MR. FOX CORPORATION!" Alex bellowed back as loudly as he could. "HE WON'T LISTEN TO ANYONE HERE AT OUR O.W.C.A. HOME, SO HE HAS TO BE TRAINED IN ABSOLUTE SECRECY. YOUR BROTHER IS THE BEST OPTION FOR IT. HE HAS NO LINKS TO O.W.C.A, HE IS STILL AN O.W.C.A TRAINED PLATYPUS, AND, AS FAR AS I KNOW, HE LIVES IN O.N.A.N: THE ORGANISATION OF NORTH AMERICA NATIONS!"

Perry quickly shut his beak, Rosetta checking her pulse was still beating as she shook. Alexander sighed and took a drink; this was one of the few good plans he has ever come up with, but, with his father being against it, it was a throat ache for no reason.

Perry got up and paced the floors in front of the desks. This was very risky, if... No…. Perry decided he'd better speak his mind out on this.

"Alex... This is just too risky. I know Leonardo doesn't trust anyone here at the O.W.C.A. because we all are O.W.C.A. trained..." Perry inhaled deeply to keep himself calm. "But if we send him to O.N.A.N, then there is a chance he won't trust them either. And how are you sure that my brother Shenme will train him up? I haven't spoken to him in over sixteen years, as he left our parents home back in Australia," he pointed out.

"I know it's risky, but, with Mr. Fox still running loose, we can't take any chances. I'd rather send my brother to our biggest enemy in the entire world to be trained, then... Then... Then to see him covered in his own blood, lying dead on the road because a Mr. Fox agent has killed him..." Alex begged. "Please, Dad."

Perry sighed, feeling extremely reluctant. "Okay, Alex... We will..." Alex smiled.

Perry informed his brother about it and got a confirmation for it from Shenme, as well. Rosetta sighed and walked to a window, staring out at the grey clouds. Were they doing the right thing for their son's safety, future and hope? Or could this sign the "death warrant" to wanting to work for O.W.C.A? Only time would tell.

 **QUANKTUMSPIRIT AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE ARE PROBLABLY OUR SHARED CHARACTERS- EXCEPT FOR SHENME, HE WAS COMPLETELY QUANKTUMSPIRIT'S IDEA**


	4. Growing Relationships

**Lots of stuff going on in this chapter, guys! xD Relationship delevopments, new characters, even a fun cliffhanger(ish)!**

The next evening, Leo made it to the forest as quickly as he could. He couldn't wait to see Lila again. 

She was leaning against a tree trunk deeper in the forest, this time. Lila smiled as she saw Leonardo approach. "You made it!" 

Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he blushed. 

Lila blushed a little also. "Well... Anyway, I've been thinking. Leo, what do you like to do?" 

"W-What?" 

The fox shrugged. "Some sort of hobby you enjoy. A talent. Anything." 

"I-I don't know..." Leonardo hesitated. "Normally, I either read or hang out with my twin brother." 

Lila frowned. "Oh... Anything else?" 

"Um..." Leonardo paused in thought. "I enjoy occasionally making dinner for my family...?" 

"That's great! Are you good at it?" 

"M-Maybe...?" Leo cocked his head. "Lila... W-Where are you going with this?" 

Lila grinned. "I have contacts in lots of places. This is good to hear!" 

Leonardo blinked. "That I can cook, as can most people?" 

The fox giggled. "Just come with me." She grabbed Leo's paw and ran off, dragging him behind her.

 **(...)**

Lila ended up leading him to downtown Danville, stopping in front of a certain place. "Where are we?" Leonardo asked confusedly. 

His crush just grinned over at him. "Can't you see for yourself?" 

Leo looked up and saw a sign that said, "Better Panda Restaurant". Underneath it was a small banner: "Help wanted". 

"Um...?" He blinked over at Lila several times. 

Lila sighed and rolled her eyes. "They need another chef, you enjoy and are good at cooking, and you don't want to join O.W.C.A. like the rest of your family. Wouldn't this count as a win-win...win? A triple win?" 

"Gee..." Leonardo rubbed the back of his neck. "T-Thanks, Lila, b-but... I doubt I'm good enough for this place." 

The fox just turned to him and put her paws on his chest. "They accept animals," she said softly, smiling. "You should try, Leo. It's better to fail trying than having not tried at all." 

Leo chuckled weakly. "Now you're sounding a bit like my mom." 

Lila rested her head on her paws- which were still on his chest- and smiled up at him. "She sounds like a wise woman. Come on, please? Let me try and help you. Go for the job." 

The begging look in her eyes pulled Leo in. "A-Alright... Wait out here, I-I guess." He reluctantly pulled away from Lila and headed into the building.

 **(...)  
**  
Lila smirked and pulled out her phone, calling up Mr. Fox's headquarters. "This is Agent Lila. About Perry's younger son... Tell Dr. Diminutive he shouldn't be a threat at all."

(...)

It was quite a few hours before Leo would be finished, so Lila decided it would be best if she went in to the restaurant and had something to eat while she was waiting. 

Luckily, Leonardo approached her just as she finished paying. "Well, how'd it go?" 

Leo was beaming. "I... I actually got the job." 

"That's awesome!" Lila hugged him tightly. "Congratulations, Leo. I knew you could do it." 

"T-Thanks, Lila. Hey... Can we talk outside?" 

Lila backed away. "Sure, about what?"

 **(...)**

Leo exhaled nervously. "Just come on." 

When they were sitting in a bench outside, Lila scooted closer to him. "What is it?" 

Leonardo swallowed. "I-I know that we've only known each other a little over twenty-four hours, but... I-I guess it's only fair to tell you." 

Lila cocked her head. "Tell me what?" 

"I... I have a crush on you... A b-big one..." 

The next few minutes of silence Leo had to wait through as Lila processed this were excruciatingly painful. He didn't want to drive her away because of his feelings... 

However, when Lila had processed what she had just learned, she smiled up at him. "L-Leo... I have feelings for you, too." 

"R-Really?" Leonardo blinked. 

"Yeah..." Lila hesitated. "Maybe... Maybe we could go somewhere with them?" 

"W-What do you mean?" 

Lila inhaled. "I mean... Leo, will you be my boyfriend?" 

Now it was Leo's turn to take a few minutes to process this. "Of... Of course, Lila!" 

The fox beamed. "I'm glad." She leaned forward and kissed him. Neither wanted to break away.

 **(...)**

Leonardo wished he could tell his family about how he and Lila were in a relationship, but... He didn't know how they'd react. Not even Alex, his own twin. 

Leo also wished he could spend more time with Lila, but... The truth was, they hadn't been able to see each other much for the next few weeks. With Leo having to keep their relationship a secret ALONG with his new job... They just didn't get many chances. 

Then Perry and Rosetta's anniversary of the day they became mates came along. With a bit of convincing, Leonardo and Alexander had been able to send their parents off on a small vacation. Without them, Leo got hope that he and Lila would be able to spend more time together, but... There was still Alex, and Leo didn't know how to send him away so he'd be alone at the house. 

Then the opportunity presented itself to Leonardo on a silver platter. 

He had been watching Alexander training in the gym more- something Leo had gotten very used to seeing- when a she-cat came into the gym. Alex had been very focused on his training, but, as soon as he noticed the cat, he stumbled in his movements and had to reluctantly come over to his twin on the sidelines. 

Leo glanced over at him. "What just happened?" 

Alex blushed over at the she-cat. "I-I..." 

Leonardo immediately held his paw up, signaling for Alex to stop. "You have a crush on her," he finished. 

"Y-Yeah..." Alex nodded. 

"For how long?" 

"Several months now," Alexander admitted. 

Leo crossed his arms. "And have you spoken to her at all?" 

"O-Once or twice..." He looked over at the she-cat, and then his eyes wouldn't turn back to his twin. "Her name's Gabriella, but most people call her Gabby." 

Leonardo glanced over at Gabby. She certainly was pretty. She appeared to be a Ragdoll cat, specifically; and she had yellow fur and deep, blue eyes. "Is she nice?" 

Alexander nodded immediately. "Very. And I'm not just saying that." 

Leo smiled. "Well... What would you say if I could get you two together? Not necessarily hook you up, but... Get you in a position to get to know one another more?" 

Alex hesitated. "That would be wonderful," he admitted finally. 

"Great!" Leo stood up. "I'd better get to work, then."

 **(...)**

What Leo found out during his work to get Alex alone with Gabby was that there was a mission Gabby was going on, and she needed a partner. No one had signed up yet. 

Leonardo explained this to his brother, earning a big bear hug from Alexander. "Thank you so much, Leo! I'll go talk to her about the mission right now!" 

Leo smiled. "No problem, bro," he said as Alex raced off to talk to the she-cat. 

One thing Leo had noticed specifically about the mission was that it would be at least a few days long. That would mean he and Lila could have at least a few days alone together. So... For his own sake as well as Alex's, Leonardo desperately wished that Gabriella would accept Alexander's offer. 

And his wish came true the next day. Alex and Leo were sitting and talking, when Gabby came up to them. "Hey, Alex." 

Alexander blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "H-H-Hi, Gabby." 

"You know how I told you I'd think about your offer to join me on the mission?" 

"Y-Yeah..." 

Gabriella smiled. "I'd love it if you came with me. No one else was even considering going on the mission... Is it because they don't like me?" 

Alexander shook his head immediately. "I'm not sure why the others didn't want to come, but that was NOT the reason. You're one of the most likable people I know," he smiled, blushing lightly. 

Gabriella blushed as well. "T-Thanks, Alexander." She cleared her throat. "Let's meet here tomorrow morning at six A.M. to go. Does that work for you?" 

"Definitely. See you tomorrow." 

As Gabby walked off, Alexander turned to Leo, beaming. "Pinch me." 

Leonardo laughed. "You're welcome. Have fun on your mission." 

Alex cocked his head. "This isn't the last time we're seeing each other till then... We live in the same house." 

"Oh, I know. I'll probably just forget." _I might be too busy thinking about what Lila and I can do by ourselves...  
_

Alexander chuckled. "That does sound like you." He stood up. "Well, I'm done for today. I'd better start packing for the mission. I'll see you at home." 

"See you." 

As soon as Leo was sure Alex was gone, he hopped to his feet and raced to the forest. Luckily enough, Lila was waiting for him. Leo greeted her with a kiss and eventually backed away, grinning. 

Lila crossed her arms. "What is it?" 

"I got my family all away from the house," Leonardo explained. "Now we can spend more time together." 

His girlfriend beamed. "Leo, that's wonderful! Can... Can we go to your house...now?" 

"That was the plan." Leo grabbed her paw, and she followed him to where he lived. 

They spent the whole day together, and, since no one else was there, Lila actually got to spend the night with Leo. He had given her one of the bedrooms, so he was surprised when she came into his only twenty minutes after he had gotten into bed. "L-Lila?" 

The fox sat on the edge of his bed. "Leo... Can we sleep together tonight?" 

Leo blushed immediately. "L-Like... TOGETHER, t-together?" 

Lila nodded slowly. "Yes... I-I mean, we're dating now..." 

"Um... S-Sure," Leo smiled back, gesturing a spot next to him in his bed. 

His girlfriend beamed and crawled under the covers, snuggling up next to him. "I love you." 

"I-I love you, too." 

Lila pulled him in for a kiss, and, during this, she somehow managed to roll almost on top of him. While she cuddled closer in, Leo wrapped his tail around her and gave her another kiss. 

Maybe they had only been dating for a few days, but... That was okay, right? They loved each other.

 **(...)**

Unfortunately, Lila had stuff to do all the next day, and the couple barely got any time together. But, the day afterwards, Leo was able to meet up with her in the forest again...without having to deal with any prying from his family, because they were all still gone. None of them would be getting back for at least one more day. 

As Leo got home from meeting with Lila, he was in a very good mood, but his home was strangely quiet; he still hadn't gotten used to being alone there. "Dad... Mom... Alex... Are any of you home yet?" 

Before Leonardo even knew it, he felt tired and fell forward on the ground. Four strong, small hands grabbed him, placed him in a box, and set the box on an airplane to a far-off place. 

Leo didn't wake up once during the entire trip.

 **Also, new disclaimer! xD**

 **QUANKTUMSPIRIT AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. I OWN GABRIELLA. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER THAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE ARE OUR SHARED CHARACTERS**


	5. The Brother's First Mission (Quanktum)

**So, for Leo's training in this chapter, Quanktumspirit actually got the idea for it from Ice Age Five: Collision Course when Ellie was testing/training Peaches. (and if anyone's wondering about the chapter title, I didn't have room to type in Quanktumspirit's full username ;)**

Somewhere in South America:

A teal-colored platypus was walking up to the airfield in disguise. He received a message from his 'sister-in-law' claiming that one of hers and Perry's children, Leonardo, was on the way to him and that he had to train that young platypus.

As he walked up to the owner of the airfield he nodded his head and showed him his ID card. The man nodded his head back and let the platypus walk around the airfield, trying to keep an eye out for a private O.W.C.A. airplane.

And here it was coming. The platypus spotted a brightly blue-colored airplane with O.W.C.A. written on it with teal-colored letters. He chuckled and walked up to it as the doors were opened. A man walked out and raised a confused eyebrow at the platypus.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The platypus saluted him and showed him his ID badge: "Trainer Shenme the Platypus. The older brother of Perry the Platypus, and uncle of Alexander and Leonardo the platypi. I'm here to pick Leonardo up and train him at my home."

The man read the ID badge and nodded his head. "He's inside. I'll get him."

Shenme nodded his head and waited outside. The man returned with the young platypus, who was still fast asleep. Shenme beamed and picked the platypus up himself, before carrying him to his own rocketcar. As his nephew was strapped safely into his car, he drove back home.

 **(…..)**

As Shenme reached his small 'shed' of a home, he opened the door and carried Leonardo through to his bed before tucking him in. _I wonder how long he will sleep,_ Shenme thought, smiling at his beautiful nephew.

He scanned over Leo, seeing his peach-colored fur- so most likely his mother was the same color- then a fine sharp bill, a good strong tail, and as he checked the eyes, gently lifting the eyelids, bright blue eyes stared back at him.

Shenme worked out in his mind how long the travel must have been- about two hours, specifically- so his nephew must have been hungry and thirsty after the travel. Shenme walked outside and dug for some bugs and worms, and then got a bucket of cold water.

As he returned to the house he spotted his nephew stirring, before stretching himself out and opening his eyes. "Huh... Wait… What?! Where am I?! Mother, father, Alex?!" the young platypus called out worriedly.

"Your family isn't here, Leonardo," Shenme replied gently.

Leonardo blinked and stared at the teal coloured platypus, who had a gray shirt over his fur and a gray hat as disguise.

"What? Who are you?" Leonardo asked, obviously confused.

"Shenme the platypus," Shenme replied. "Perry's brother and your uncle, Leo. Your father has sent you over to me to be guarded over, while the Mr. Fox problem is raging at the O. ," he explained. "Now drink and eat. We have a lot to talk about."

Leonardo sighed and had his lunch with his uncle. As he finished the insects and worms, as well as a cup of cold water, he curled around himself angrily. "I don't want to tell you anything," Leo snapped. "At home, everything is just complete chaos."

Shenme raised an eyebrow. _To get through to him, I have to act more unknowledgable then I actually am.  
_  
"What chaos, Leonardo?" Shenme asked, giving the platypus his complete focus.

"My family wants me to join up at their organization. But I just don't want to become a O.W.C.A. agent. I want to stay how I am... And... I recently meet someone new..." Leonardo explained, turning a bit red.

Shenme smiled. "Aw... You are in love. The way you eyes sparkle, Leonardo, you must be very happy with this someone. Who is the lucky platypus?"

"She is not a platypus, but a fox," Leo replied. "Her name is Lila, and…. She has the most beautiful violet eyes and orange fur. We talked with each other, and... Shenme, I think I love her."

"Wow, that is so sweet, Leonardo... So do you know what you can offer her, if you are going to win her over as your mate?" Shenme asked. _Training my nephew might be easier than I thought._

Leo's cheeks turned bright red. "O... Offer? My emotions for one, then... I would say m-my body... but… No… That is all I can think of."

Shenme blinked. "Your body? You mean as in mating?"

"Yes. I love her a lot. And she loves me. Why would it be bad if I am her mate?" Leo asked.

"Oh... Oh, nothing wrong, Leonardo... But are you then ready for what the mating will bring you? And can you provide for your family with Lila and your kids?" Shenme inquired.

"W-What?" Leonardo blinked.

Shenme then suddenly jumped, and Leo received a small animal wrapped in cloth. As he looked closer to it, he saw a red squirrel, crying and screaming in his paws.

"Imagine the scene, Leonardo:" Shenme began, beginning to circle his nephew and the squirrel, "You are in the forest, looking for food. Your mate is lying sick at home with a broken paw, and you have to find food for her and your child. Where would a platypus find food for his family?"

"Um..." Leo said, blinking. He looked around and raced up to a bush.

"No, no, no, Leonardo! You can't trust a bush to have berries you and your family can eat! A lot of bushes could be poisonous, so you would automatically kill your child and mate as well as yourself. Think! You are a platypus, for crying out loud!"

Leo blinked again, carefully placing the squirrel down and ramming his nose into the ground. He sniffed around and found five fat worms as well as two nuts, quickly digging them up, handing the worms to Shenme and feeding the squirrel the nuts.

Shenme smiled and nodded his head. "Very good job. That's exactly what you should do."

Suddenly, the earth shook a bit. Shenme smiled: his 'friend' was coming. "Oh, no, Leo. Now a big Grizzly bear has smelled your child's blood wound and is looking for his dinner. What do you do, and how will you defend your mate and kid?" Shenme asked, pretending to panic.

The Grizzly bear growled darkly and charged after Leo. Leo blinked, and he gave one look towards the young squirrel pretending to be his child. Imagining his child with Lila being hurt and Lila being hurt as well, and it all would be his fault if this Grizzly would kill him and his mate.

Leonardo's heart was acing and, quickly using a practiced kick and a few more moves, he managed to beat his opponent. The bear crashed to the ground, panting, and he then looked up and backed away in fear… Before smiling and nodding to Shenme. "Wow, Shenme the platypus. Are you sure Leonardo knows nothing about living in the wild? He's a naturalist. Very good job."

"Um... I just didn't want you to harm me or my family. Sorry, sir," Leonardo said, feeling embarrassed.

The bear smirked. "It's alright, kiddo. Shenme asked me to pretend attack you, and if you didn't know what to do, he would show you a few more moves. Shall we begin?"

Shenme nodded his head. "Sure. Okay, Leonardo, how to defend your family from predators. First off, make sure you and your mate are out of the burrow if you have been discovered by the bear. Because if you think you can hide then you are mistaken; the bear can smell you two, and, if you are scared, even more so. So get out as fast as possible and get away as fast as possible."

"Phase two, kid," the bear said began. "If I have caught you trying to box my nose or eye, that will startle me and give you a few more minutes to escape. Then run as fast as you can and get away as fast as possible."

"Like this, kid," Shenme explained, nodding to the bear, who nodded back at him. The bear growled and attacked Shenme, Shenme focused on attacking his nose and face to cause harm. The bear swiped his claws left and right, while Shenme used mostly attacks and deep growls to stop him; making the fight seem as real as possible and causing the bear a bit of harm.

As the bear let Shenme go, he faced his nephew again. "If all attacking doesn't help, then don't try and run. He can run after you and your mate faster than you can get away. Keep boxing his nose and try and show yourself to be bigger then him and have no fear. After he fails a few times, he will give up and leave you alone. If you're still alive then, that is."

"Yep," the bear grinned. "And that's basically it on how to ward off bears. I have to go now and get my dinner. See you soon, Shenme." He waslked off, leaving the platypi alone.

Leo smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks for teaching it to me, Shenme."

"It's no problem, Leonardo. Come, we should be getting our own dinner," Shenme said, walking off with Leonardo into the woods.

After the two platypi were done searching for food and water, they returned to Shenme's home. As they got to bed, Leonardo's thoughts were back with Lila.

 _I'm missing you my love_ , Leonardo thought, feeling like crying again. It had been an entire day where he hadn't seen her. And this only deepened his longing to see the fox again.

 **(...)**

Back at the O.W.C.A's headquarters:

Lila the fox was waiting in the forest and at the edge of the forest towards the O.W.C.A. _Leonardo, where are you, darling?_ Lila asked herself. She'd searched the entire forest for him and then decided to check the O.W.C.A. out. The platypus might have been trapped somewhere.

But nothing again. Just as she was walking past countless cubicles, she spotted a beaver tail. "Leonardo?" she asked, walking up to the tail.

It was indeed a platypus. It was about six years old and was exiting a office labeled: "Perry the Platypus." But this wasn't Leonardo. The fur color was a teal shade while Leo's fur color was more of a peach.

As the young platypus turned around, he raised a confused eyebrow, spotting Lila. "Huh? Who are you? You're not from O.W.C.A. How did you get in?"

"Um..." Lila said, trying to think of a lie, but nothing came to mind. "Well... I was looking for Leonardo the platypus. We... We were going to have our dinner together."

"Huh? Why would my brother be having dinner with you? Wait in here, please, I'll be back shortly." The platypus grabbed Lila by the paw and locked her in his office. Lila blinked as she was shoved ungracefully into the office. The door clicked, and all she could do was wait. Lila sat on the couch and laid herself out. _Oh, comfortable._ She smiled.

She then looked around the room. There were various photographs of a teal-colored male platypus, a peachy-colored female platypus, the younger teal-colored platypus, whose office she was in, and Lila even recognized her 'crush' Leonardo on the photos.

Lila was looking for Leo, mostly because she was concerned she had lost him- and her mission was to keep an eye on him and make sure he stayed away from O.W.C.A. However….. Pretending to have real feelings for Leo, Lila had gained real feelings for Leo. They weren't extremely strong, but Lila knew she defintely had thing for him…. Even if she couldn't quite call it love on her end yet.

As the door opened again she saw the same three platypi - other than Leonardo- who were on the photographs. She got up and looked at them. "Who are you, and what are you doing at the O.W.C.A?" the older female asked her.

Lila didn't want to give them that info yet, but she DID want to know where her boyfriend was. "That has nothing to do with why I am here. I am on the search for a friend of mine. Have you seen him around lately? It's that peach-colored male platypus on that photo," Lila explained.

The teal-colored younger platypus raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be on the search for Leonardo? My brother?"

"That is my business and has nothing to do with you, DUCK!" Lila spat quite hostilely. "Now where is he?"

"Leonardo the platypus is away training to be a great O.W.C.A. agent like the rest of us. He is finally following in our family's footsteps," the older teal platypus explained.

Lila crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "What? You are still forcing your child to be an unhappy puppet for your twisted cat and mouse game? Why can't you just let him be who he is? Leonardo the platypus is a calm, charming, beautiful, adventurous, and clever platypus. He doesn't have to be a fighting machine for your O.W.C.A. garbage. Just let him live the life he wants."

"But it has always run in our family; my father is the best O.W.C.A. agent I know, I'm an O.W.C.A. agent, and my grandfather, great-grandfather, great-great-grandfather were also all part of the very first OWCA ever. So it should only be natural for him to follow in the family footsteps."

"Natural? You call beating bad guys up a natural thing for a platypus to do? Oh, brother." Lila buried her head in her paws. "Well, I got what I came for. Just be sure that once Leonardo is back for him to still be allowed to go outside. Good evening." Lila then left the three platypi alone.

As soon as she was gone, Alexander raised a confused eyebrow. "What was that about? Who is she?"

But Rosetta smiled. "Well, boys, whoever she is, she has a interest in Leonardo. Maybe... Maybe she is his girlfriend?"

Alexander blinked and thought it over, before nodding his head; that would make sense. If he remembered his brother's lovestruck view a few days ago- which he did- it was probably the only logical explanation.

 **(…..)**

Lila left the O.W.C.A. and headed deep into the forest. She sighed and returned to her hidden burrow where she curled up on her bed. Before going to sleep, she looked towards the rising moon. _Where are you, my love? Leonardo, I'm missing you,_ Lila thought, allowing a few tears to fall.

She got up and walked back out of her burrow; she had to call someone. "Hello, Dr. Diminutive? Sorry for calling at this late hour, but I have to extend my mission. Yes, Leonardo the platypus has gone missing, apparently away on some training course- I don't know for how long, so I need more time with him. Don't start the attack for a while. Okay, see you soon, bye."

As she tucked her phone away she laid her head down and sighed. _Am I doing the right thing here?_ She then fell asleep and started dreaming about her 'boyfriend', wishing for Leonardo to return home someday and be with her again.

 **This disclaimer is basically exactly the same as the first few disclaimers, so I won't bother to type it up again :P**


	6. A Mysterious Phone Call

' **Kay, guys! I've finally got the next chapter up! xD Sorry about the long wait. The story is really going to start getting interesting now…**

After two more days, Leonardo was quite grateful to his uncle. Shenme had taught him several more fighting strategies and survival skills; by the time when Leo had to return home, he felt fairly confident he could defend his loved ones.

However, then Leonardo had to leave. Shenme brought him back to the airplane field, and Leo immediately hugged him. "Thanks for everything, Uncle Shenme."

Shenme smiled. "It's no problem, Leonardo."

"I love you."

"I..." Shenme blinked in surprise, "I love you, too."

Leo smiled and broke away from his uncle. "You should come visit sometime."

Shenme hesitated. "I would, but... Your father and I don't get along," he admitted finally. "He... He really doesn't like me."

Leonardo cocked his head. "Why not?"

"I...don't...know..." Shenme smiled again. "But I'd love it if YOU could visit ME again sometime. And... Maybe you could bring your special fox...?" He playfully elbowed his nephew.

Leo grinned. "If I can get her to come with me some day, I will."

"Great." As the O.W.C.A. jet landed, Shenme gave his nephew a hug. "Bye. Good luck."

"Thanks." With that, Leo raced off to the jet, eager to get back home.

 **(...)**

Lila paced around her home. It had been days, and she still wasn't positive where Leo was. If Dr. Diminutive found out she had COMPLETELY lost track of him...

The fox shook her head. She wouldn't think about that. _He's bound to be back soon_ , Lila reminded herself. _He's smitten for you- there's no way he'd stay away for very long._

She inhaled deeply and walked out of her den. In fact, maybe he was already back; he might have gotten back at night. Lila decided to go check O.W.C.A. for him again.

This was the right decision. Just as Lila made it to the HQ, she heard the loud sound of jet turbines. The fox looked up and saw O.W.C.A's jet above her...then she realized she was on the landing field. Quickly, Lila raced back to the edge of the woods while the jet landed.

She waited cautiously for a few minutes as several animals she didn't recognize stepped out. They were carrying crates, but... Leo wasn't with them.

Lila gave a disappointed sigh and turned around, leaning against the nearest tree. She... She missed him. A lot.

"Lila?" a familiar voice suddenly called.

The fox's eyes widened and she turned around. A male, peach platypus was getting off of the jet and coming her way. "Leo!"

They raced to each other and ended up meeting halfway in between the jet and the edge of the forest. Leo beamed and gave Lila a tight hug. "I missed you, Lila," he murmured, gently muzzling his beak into her neck fur.

Lila exhaled contentedly and leaned against him. "I missed you, too. Where were you?" She already knew the general answer she'd get, but it would be nice to hear his side.

"I was with my uncle I didn't know I had. He trained me a bit."

Lila frowned and backed away from her boyfriend to look him in the eye. "'Trained'...?" she echoed. "Leo, I thought you weren't going to join O.W.C.A..." This wasn't good... Not if it was of Leo's own free will...

Leonardo immediately shook his head. "Oh, no, not for O.W.C.A." He hesitated before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "It was to protect my loved ones."

The fox blushed. "O-Oh... I-I see..." She and Leo met eyes and stared silently at each other for about a minute, before Lila leaned forward and kissed him.

"What do you want to do now?" Leo asked when they broke apart.

"Well..." Lila hesitated.

Just then, her phone began to ring. "Sorry... I need to take this." She quickly walked away from Leonardo into the forest, which is where she pulled out her phone. "Yes?"

She was greeted by a familiar voice of a fellow Mr. Fox agent. Specifically, a female badger named Ruby; Lila's closest- and only- friend. "Lila! We need you back at Headquarters!"

Lila blinked. "W-What? Why?!"

Ruby hesitated over the phone. "One of the O.W.C.A. agents found our base. I think we can handle him, but it won't be long before more follow after we send him back. Dr. Diminutive said he wants your mission finished and you back within the next three days. He wants to initiate the next phase."

"A-Already?!" Lila gasped.

"Yeah, but I think we're ready." Ruby paused, and Lila heard a crash from the other end of the phone. "Sorry, Lila, I need to get going. See you in a few days!" The badger abruptly hung up on her end.

Lila slowly put her phone back in her fur pocket and walked back to Leo just as slowly. Already...? She was going to have to leave Leo...so soon...?

Leo walked up to her, concern on his face. "Everything okay?"

Lila nodded absent-mindlessly. "Y-Yeah, yeah... Everything's...fine..."

If only it was...

 **(...)**

After a few more minutes together, Leonardo went off with Lila to find his family; it had been even longer since he'd seen them than he had seen Lila.

The first family members Leo saw were his parents. Perry and Rosetta were sitting together in front of O.W.C.A's HQ, talking.

Lila shrank back, and Leo noticed this. "Lila?"

The fox hesitated. "I... I don't want to get in the way of your reunion with them. I'll stay here; you go talk to them."

Leonardo almost didn't accept what she said, but then he saw sincerity, fear...and a hint of pleading...in Lila's eyes. "O...Okay..."

He backed away from his girlfriend and headed over to his parents. Rosetta was the first one to notice him. "Leo!" She shot out of her seat and buried her son in a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Leonardo reassured her, smiling.

At the same time, Perry got up and walked over. "It's been a few days. We were all somewhat concerned." Perry glanced back behind his son, and Leo realized with a start that he had seen Lila. "Especially when she came in to HQ, looking for you."

That got both Leo and Rosetta looking over at Lila, too. Even though the fox was several yards away, she noticed all the eyes on her and quietly slunk into the cover of the trees. "Do you know her, Leo?" Rosetta asked curiously.

Leonardo smiled and nodded. "Yeah; but she seems a little shy to get to know you guys, so I'll hold off a few days on any explanations."

Perry nodded slowly. "That's understandable and respectable."

"So how's Alex?"

Rosetta smiled warmly. "Why don't you go see for yourself? He's in his cubicle."

Leo nodded immediately, grinned, and raced into the building, eager to see his twin again.

 **(...)**

Sure enough, Alexander was in his cubicle when Leonardo found him. The teal platypus looked up as soon as his twin stepped in. "Leo!" Alex hopped up and gave his brother as tight a hug as Rosetta had.

"It's great to see you again, Alex," Leo beamed.

"I'm really glad to see you, too! I've got some big news!" Alex backed away from Leo, grinning.

Leonardo cocked his head curiously. "What big news?"

"I've got a girlfriend!"

"What?" Leo gasped. "That's awesome! Congratulations! Who's the lucky lady?"

Alexander blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "S-She's actually Gabby."

"No way!"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, and I have you to thank for it. We really bonded on that mission together, and, before I knew it, we were in a relationship."

Leo was about to respond, when, suddenly, there was a loud clamor outside of the cubicle. The two boys rushed out to see the agent Newton the Gnu carried in on a stretcher to the medical bay.

Alexander and Leonardo exchanged a glance and raced for the medical bay themselves.

Katrina, O.W.C.A's main nurse, must have received word, because she was already prepping by the time the twins made it in. Rosetta rushed in to help at the same time as Newton's stretcher was carried in.

"Lay the stretcher on the bed," Katrina instructed. She was one of O.W.C.A's few human members, and she had been part of O.W.C.A. since it began. Her silvery-gray hair color and wrinkles showed that. Rosetta was her assistant.

"What happened to him?" Leo gasped.

Katrina began running an X-Ray scan. "Well, darling, he has three lacerations and multiple broken bones, but that's all I know."

"Is he going to die?" Alex asked worriedly.

The nurse shook her head. "Give it a couple of weeks, and he'll be perfectly fine."

"How did it happen?" Leonardo looked around at the agents who had carried the unconscious Newton in the room, hopeful that they could give him an answer.

Bethel the bear was the first to respond. "Newton had managed to find where Dr. Diminutive's organization, Mr. Fox, was hiding," Bethel explained. "He was sent to go investigate, but he forgot to tell anyone else where it was first. Now he's too injured to say."

Andrew the alligator scowled. "It was the Mr. Fox agents. We need to go stop them before they do this to another one of our agents."

Alexander nodded. "I'll go let the Major know right away," he said, quickly leaving the room. Leo, unsure of where else to go, continued to follow his twin.

 **(...)**

After Alex had explained the dilemma to Major Monogram, he had called in Perry. "Agent P, I want you to go find Mr. Fox's headquarters. If Newton could do it, I trust you can. When you find them, I want you to take them down."

Perry paused in thought for about a minute, before shaking his head. "No."

His sons exchanged a shocked glance.

"Agent P, this is not a request, it's an order," Major Monogram said firmly.

"Sir, all due respect, but I won't go on a suicide mission," Perry retorted in the same tone. "Sure, maybe I am better than Newton, but you've heard what they did to him by now. I refuse to go because not even I'll be successful. I think the best plan is to wait for them to come to us."

The Major scowled. "Then I'll just find someone else to go."

The other agents aren't going to be happy when they hear Dad refused the mission, Leo thought. Most of them don't like him already... This could ruin his reputation.

"Sir, I'll go," Alex said suddenly, stepping forward.

This brought Leonardo out of his thoughts. "Alex, are you insane?!" he hissed. "Dad doesn't think HE can do it! You're still technically just in TRAINING!"

Alex smirked. "That's why I need someone to go with me. Sir, Leo and I will go on the mission."

Leo scowled. "Alex!"

"Listen, I'd ask Gabby, but she was sent on another mission this morning. You're the only other person here I really work well with." He looked back over at Major Monogram. "Sir?"

The Major was nodding approvingly. "If you think you can do it, I have no problems with it."

"We can," Alex said confidently. "There'll be two of us."

That was when Leonardo realized he had absolutely no say in the matter. "Yes, sir, we'll do it," he mumbled under his breath, also grabbing his twin's paw. Leo dragged him all the way out of the office. "What was that about?" he snapped immediately.

Alex raised his paws in defense. "Whoa, whoa. I already explained to you."

"I'm not even part of O.W.C.A! How do you consider me an 'available option'?!"

Alexander sighed. "Leo, we can do this."

Leonardo scowled. "Fine. Since you've barely given me so much as an OPINION on the subject, I get at least one say."

"Sure, what is it?"

"There's someone you don't know that I want to say goodbye to," Leo said softly. "I'd like at least two hours with them."

Alexander sympathetically crossed his arms. "Alright. Two hours."

Leo nodded and raced off to go see Lila. He had to say goodbye.

 **QUANKTUMSPIRIT AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. I OWN KATRINA, QUANKTUMSPRIT OWNS RUBY. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER THAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE ARE PROBABLY OUR SHARED CHARACTERS**


	7. More Information: Part One (Quanktum)

**Okay, guys, I'm back xD So Quanktumspirit actually finished this chapter *coughs* about a month ago *coughs again* but I've been having a problem remembering to update stories recently, and now you get three chapters in a row xD I divided Quanktumspirit's chapter into a part one and part two. This is part one, then I'll post part two, and THEN I'll post my chapter, which I finished about a week ago xD**

The evening came over the O.W.C.A. and the surrounding forest. Leonardo reached the forest and looked around himself, trying to remember where he saw Lila run away to.

Instead of calling out for her, Leonardo stuck his beak down, as if he would be searching for worms, just how his uncle had taught him. And a short while later he picked Lila's scent up. As he reached a small hillside surounded by trees and a river, he saw a dug-out burrow.

Lila's scent was coming very strongly from that burrow, so that must have been the place where she lived. Leo looked one more time around the area: _yep_. Pretty much even nicer then his own home or the O.W.C.A. itself.

Leo faced the burrow again and then called out quietly, hoping that he won't alert any other animals to Lila's burrow. If anyone at the O.W.C.A. found out about his and Lila's relationship, he knew it will reach his family quicker then he would like them to know, and Alexander would know who he was visiting.

"Lila? Lila, are you in there?"

Inside the burrow, Lila woke up from a small rest. As she heard someone calling her name out, she walked to her tunnel entrance carefully. "Leonardo? Is that you?" she asked cautiously, not daring to leave the safety of her home.

"Yes, Lila, it's me, and only me. Please come out, I have to tell you something important," Leo called again.

Lila poked her head and body out further and, indeed, came face to face with Leonardo. She smiled and walked closer to him, giving him a tight hug. "Hi, darling. What's wrong?" Lila asked, facing the platypus.

Leonardo sighed and hung his head a bit. "I'm sorry, Lila, but a mission has just come up and... and I will have to leave the O.W.C.A. for a few days with my brother."

Lila blinked. "A few days? How many?"

"I'm not sure how many. But... I just wanted to say my goodbye to you... because I don't think I will see you again," Leo said softly, not meeting her eyes.

 _He's leaving me forever?! Okay, play it as if you've understood it in a different way,_ Lila thought, feeling horrified.

But Lila couldn't act it out. Her body shook as tears fell from her face. "I... I will never see you again?"

"Not unless I'm lucky on the mission; I don't know if…I'll survive." Leo gulped. "But, Lila…" he began, staring at her as seriously as he could.

Lila blinked, and her mouth dropped down as Leo held her paw again and melted to the ground on one knee. He pulled a black ring box from his fur pocket and opened it. "Lila, the truth is, I can't stop thinking about you. And having to be a few days away from you will drive me half mad, I can tell. I was already distressed as I had to be away from you and with my uncle. I don't want to leave again without knowing I have your love truly secured in my heart. Lila, will you do me the honor and be my mate? For life? And once I'm back will you wish to live with me?" Leo asked, staring at her seriously.

Lila stared, shocked, at the silver engagement ring, which had a white heart diamond and two smaller sapphire stones. She could barely stop shaking. _Crud, this is running out of control... but I do love him so much... What should I do? I will only end up hurting him more..._

Leonardo stared at her distressed form, Lila collapsed on the ground and her body shook. Tears streamed from her eyes, and they weren't happy tears.

Suddenly, Lila's tears stopped just as quickly as they came on. Her eyes turned red for a split second as her mind screamed at her. _Lila, you stupid- Leonardo LOVES you. He loves you with all his heart._

 _Yes,_ said her darker mind. _He does, exactly as it was planned._

"Lila?" Leo asked anxiously. But Lila didn't hear him.

 _No!_ snapped her positive mind. _Not just planned. He has truly fallen in love with you. Leonardo the platypus sees you as far more then just a fox lady. He loves you. That's why he wants to be your mate forever.  
_  
 _So you should accept? Because if Leo finds out that you are working for the Mr. Fox Corporation, you are going to break his heart and his trust, and he will never come back to you,_ the negative mind pointed out.

 _True. But to keep the cover, you have to accept, Lila. That way he won't be suspicious over your sudden "disliking" towards him.  
_  
Lila scowled at both sides. _"Dislike"?! I never once disliked him. From the very beginning I thought he was charming and handsome._

 _Okay then, accept him, and see how you are going to explain this to Dr. Diminutive. And then explain it to Leo why you will have to break his heart later on._ **  
**  
Lila sighed and looked at Leonardo again. He had gotten up already because kneeling on the ground was, honeslty, a killer on his knees. Lila hung her head and then faced him seriously before nodding her head. "Leonardo, I accept your request." She beamed.

Lila then launched herself on her new mate and kissed him as passionately as she possibly could. Leonardo beamed as well and slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

Lila hugged him tighter. "I love you, Leo."

"I love you so much as well, Lila. Thank you for coming into my world, darling."

"Do you want to celebrate it?" Lila asked, still smiling.

Leonardo checked his watch; he had about a hour and 40 minutes left before he had to be back at the O.W.C.A.

"Sure... but how?" he asked.

Lila smiled again. "Come, darling, and I'll show you something."

Lila walked with Leonardo deeper into the forest. She pointed to a small clearing, and Leonardo nodded his head. The two then rummaged for food and found some juicy worms- even though Leo was the only one who ate those. Luckily, though, Lila caught a bunny and had her lunch from it. Well, they WERE carnavores, to some extent.

As they came to some trees, Lila had another idea. She looked at Leonardo and hugged him. "Darling, can we engrave our love forever?" Lila asked hopefully.

Leonardo nodded his head, smiling, and they both climbed up the tree; and, at a good spot, where they could see the area perfectly, and the tree was hidden by a few leaves and branches, they stopped. Lila extended her sharp claws and etched two Ls into the tree. Leonardo then had an idea, and as Lila was about to draw a heart around it, Leo stopped her.

"Wait, sweetheart, don't, I have a better idea. Hearts are for humans... But we could instead draw a paw print over it."

Lila simply raised a confused eyebrow. "What? How?"

"Just hold your paw over our letters. I'll do the rest" Leo reassured, smiling.

Lila did as he asked her to. Leonardo pulled his pocket knife out and etched carefully around Lila's paw. After he reached the other end of it, it was a perfect paw print around the two L's.

Lila smiled as well and looked back over to Leonardo. "You know what L also stands for, darling?"

"No... What else?"

"Love," Lile replied. "Leo loves Lila, and Lila loves Leo."

Leonardo beamed and nodded his head, kissing her forehead. "You're right. You are very smart."

Lila blushed and chuckled. "Thanks, Leo."

The two then sat more comfortably on the tree branch and watched the forest around them. They saw hundreds of animal families running around the area, between one another and taking care of their young ones.

Lila had a sudden thought, watching them. "Leonardo... Have... H-Have you ever thought about starting your own family? Or would you…..want to be a father some day?"

Leonardo blinked, surprised, as he looked to Lila, "Um... W-Well, no, I haven't thought about that much. I was taught about young infants…. A-And from my uncle Shenme what I have to do if someone attacks us... But actually thought over wanting a family like that… No, I haven't given it much, if any, thought. You?"

"Y-Yes, I have. I've always dreamt of having a family with someone one day. I always imagined being with another male fox, but so far no one has even impressed me half as much as you have, Leo..." Lila hesitated and blushed a bright red. "W-Would you like to mate with me…sometime s-soon?"

Leonardo smiled and scooted closer to her, gently circling his paws around his mate and nodding his head. "I'd be honored, Lila."

Lila nodded back, and the two first climbed down the tree, then vanished into her burrow. Lila pulled a thick branch over her hole to disguise it better.

Leonardo found inside the burrow that Lila has widened it a bit, so they could fit each other snuggly inside the burrow. It wasn't wide enough to actually stand on their feet, but high enough to walk on all fours. It was also nice and warm.

Lila poked her head behind Leo and gently nuzzled him. "I told you I've been busy."

"Indeed you have." Leo smiled and turned around to his new mate. "May I thank you…in a special way?"

Lila burned bright red as she nodded her head. Leo checked his timer; he had about 1 hour left.

Lila lay on her back on her small "bed", and Leo climbed on top of her. Leo smiled at his newly made mate and pressed a passionate kiss on her lips. Lila shivered a bit, but enjoyed it nontheless. She stroked his fur and kissed him back.

Leo broke the kiss as Lila lay beside him and held his paw, smiling softly at him. "I love you so much, Leo."

Leo smiled and nodded his own head, he kissed her back and the two had a wonderful action together.

A while later Leonardo could feel his body growing even warmer, and Lila smiled and embraced him harder to her chest. Leo wrapped his tail around her and pulled her even closer than what seemed already possible. Lila shook on top of him before kissing him again, and after almost twenty more minutes of silent kissing and stroking each other's fur, they had finished.

They then snuggled together and smiled staring into each other's eyes. "I love you, Lila." Leo smiled warmly at his mate.

Lila nodded her head. "I love you, too, sweetheart." She hesitated. "By the way, did you ever have a girlfriend before me?"

"Not one. You are my first and only girlfriend. And I don't regret a minute of ever meeting you. You are fantastic, darling."

"I've been named many things, Leonardo, but I don't think fantastic would ever be a word to describe me," Lila replied, scrunching her nose up a bit.

Leo chuckled. "And what about you? Have you ever had a boyfriend other than me?"

Lila lay back, thinking over the strange wolf who tried to flirt with her at the very first Mr. Fox Corporation meeting. She shook her head. "No, I never had a boyfriend either. I have been alone ever since I left my parent's home all those years ago."

Leo bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Lila. How were your parents?"

Lila smiled and kissed him gently. "It's alright, Leo. Well, my mother was a fine singer, and my father was a actor in various plays. They loved each other very much. And I also had two sisters and three brothers."

"Had? Past present?" Leo asked concernedly.

"I left my parent's burrow as it was becoming to crowded inside it. And since I left I haven't seen any of them ever again. I don't even know if they're still alive. Then, for about six years, I've been wandering around America, from the north to the south and back again... Without ever finding a real purpose for my life."

Leonardo hung his head and hugged Lila. "But now you have one."

"All thanks to you, Leonardo," Lila smiled. "And you have one too. To be my true love."

As those words left Lila's mouth, Leonardo smiled warmly. He kissed her passionately, and Lila kissed him back.

But on the inside, Lila's mind was rocking, terrified, in a corner. _No, no, no, no. This is all wrong. With you falling in love with Leo, you won't be able to complete the task. That charming, intelligent, well looking, cute platypus is implanting itself in your heart, Lila. How will you stop him after Dr. Diminutive's plan is completed?  
_  
 _No idea,_ Lila admitted.

As Leonardo stopped admiring his beloved, he checked his watch. He cursed that his 2 hours were now up. He turned back to Lila and gave her another hug and kiss.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm needed by my brother now," Leonardo sighed.

Lila nodded. "Okay, and, Leo, please be careful. You don't know what you are going to face with him."

"But you can bet, Lila. Once I'm back, and all this Mr. Fox nonsense is over, my father has his reputation restored, and the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists get back together again, I promise you I will take you as my actual mate. And I will keep you in my heart."

Lila stared half shocked at Leonardo before her smile spread out over her face, and she kissed him again, Leonardo hugged her tightly, kissed the top of her head, and then he raced back towards the O.W.C.A. to get himself ready with his brother.

 _I know you will Leonardo,_ Lila smiled, as she watched her beloved leave her area.

She quietly walked closer to O.W.C.A, and, about half an hour later, she spotted Leonardo and Alexander leave together the O.W.C.A. in Alexander's rocketcar, heading towards the hideout of her "master".

Lila sighed, knowing what the two would see once they reached their destination. She picked up her phone and rang someone up. "Dr. Diminutive? Agent Lila here, Perry's sons are on their way to headquarters. Have the others be ready for the attack. Okay, sir, I'll see you in a bit."

 **QUANKTUMSPIRIT AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER THAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE ARE PROBABLY OUR SHARED CHARACTERS**


	8. More Information: Part Two (Quanktum)

**And here's part two, folks! It's the same disclaimer as part one, so I'm not gonna type it xD (you may notice I'm getting lazier with this stuff xD)**

Perry couldn't help that he now felt incredibly guilty for not accepting the mission his sons were going on. It is true that he often had to go in and stop other people's "criminal L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members", but with Dr. Diminutive...

Perry just knew he couldn't take on that mad man- maybe alone, but certainly not with his entire organization. Dr. Diminutive had proven to be very intelligent, as far as Perry was concerned. If Newton the gnu was so badly hurt while looking for the Mr. Fox Corporation, and if Perry were to go in there, he will be just as badly hurt as any O.W.C.A. member.

Perry pulled these conclusions about the enemy organization out, while also reading Agent Silent G's medical file: The agents are all well trained in various fighting moves, they don't hesitate back from any fight, they can be quite aggressive, and they know all animals weak spots and how to exploit them.

This was just a recipe for disaster. And Perry would normally love such challenges... But this was a jump even he wouldn't dare make. And now his children were taking the mission… 

_I have to find out if something else is behind this... But who?_ Perry thought, before smiling. _Ah, I know_.

It was someone who he hadn't seen in about four years- a man who went into retirement just as his twin boys turned two years old.

Perry jumped from his desk and began searching for his mate, Rosetta. When he found her, he silently pulled her away from the medical bay and into his old rocketcar. Just like that, Perry drove off to an old friend's place. 

As Perry landed at the foot of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, he walked himself and Rosetta to the elevator and drove it up to Heinz's flat. Once there, Perry walked up to Heinz's apartment door, where he knocked softly against it.

Rosetta finally managed to open her beak to speak. "Perry, what are we doing here? And who are we visiting?"

"A 'friend' of mine Rosetta. You'll see who... If he's up."

Just then, Rosetta heard some mumbles coming from the door. "Alright, alright! I'm coming, I'm coming..."

Rosetta read the sign, and she got angry. On the post box it said: Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Rosetta's mind clicked that this was Perry's nemesis, and with all the trouble the Mr. Fox Corporation was causing, he wass most likely going to have them both harmed as well.

Just as the door was opened, Rosetta got into a running stance and kicked Heinz as hard as she could in the head, forcing him to crash to the ground. "YEOW! PERRY THE PLATYPUS, STOP IT PLEASE!" Heinz screamed, shocked, not noticing who actually hit him.

Perry just shook his head, sighed and jumped in after his mate. Quickly, he pulled Rosetta off of Heinz and hugged her to calm her down.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz blinked as Perry pulled the peach-colored platypus from him and talked to her calmly to just sit down. The second platypus only reluctantly sat down, still holding a ice cold stare at Heinz.

After a minute or so, Doof finally got up, got his now needed walking stick and walked to a cupboard. He pulled a very old animal translator out and tiredly shoved it into his ear, before sitting in his chair opposite of the two platypi.

"So... I guess some introductions are necessary. Hi, 'Ninja fighting Perry the platypus dublicate', my name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I was a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. for twenty years and retired four years ago."

Perry rubbed his head, feeling a bit embarrased, "Sorry about the sudden invasion, Heinz. This 'charming' platypus who attacked you is my mate, Rosetta the platypus. We have been mates for seven years. We have two sons: Alexander and Leonardo."

Heinz nodded slowly. "Congratulations, but why have you visited me, Perry the platypus? You know I am not doing anything evil anymore."

"We know, Heinz, however, we need your help in an urgent matter," Rosetta explained.

Doof nodded again, and Perry pulled a file from his backpack and handed it over to him.

"Have you heared of a corporation called Mr. Fox?" Perry asked. "The one that Dr. Diminutive has set up?"

Heinz, yet again, nodded his head. "I have heard about them. At my last L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting, Dr. Diminutive brought that subject up, but all of the other members out voted him. He was kicked off LOVEMUFFIN for coming up with such an insane plan." Doof cocked his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because one of our O.W.C.A. agents has been attacked by the Mr. Fox Corporation, and now Newton the Gnu, who was the one being attacked, is lying in the medical bay with three lacerations and multiple broken bones," Perry explained. "How can such a small organization be so powerful against O.W.C.A's own agents?"

Heinz fell dead quiet. He opened his web page and scanned through all of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. plans. Since he was the head of that very organization, even though retired, all of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members had to send their plans through him to be either confirmed, re-planned or even completely scrapped.

After searching for about twenty minutes, he found Dr. Diminutive's plan. Perry got up and looked over Heinz's shoulder. The blueprints revealed a inator that could give whatever it shot the powers to be smarter, stronger, faster, and even more attractive then any other animal in existence.

Perry gritted his teeth. "Well, that certainly explains something. Thanks, Doof."

"Perry the platypus, please be careful if you are going against this Mr. Fox Corporation. I may not be your nemesis anymore, but... You know, you have always been my best frenemy, in all these years."

Perry nodded his head. "Thanks again. I will be careful... And once this dillema with the Mr. Fox agents is over, I will be glad to introduce you to my two sons."

Rosetta rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out. She brought the image of her children up and showed it to Heinz. "No need to wait so long to see them. Leonardo is the peach-colored platypus, like me, and Alexander is the teal-colored platypus," she explained.

"Just like his father," Heinz smiled. "Thanks, Rosetta. And thank you for keeping Perry the platypus safe. Good luck, the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members that are now currently still active will try and help the O.W.C.A. in any way we can. If Mr. Fox is against you, it won't be long before they turn on us. You still have my email address, don't you?"

Perry nodded and sent his mate Heinz's email address. The two agents then left Doof's home. They hoped their sons could find the Mr. Fox agents without much trouble.

 **(…..)**

Back at the O.W.C.A, Leonardo reached his brother's cubical. He knocked on the door, and Alexander faced his brother. "Ready to go?" Alexander asked. "And how is your mystery friend?"

Leonardo blushed a bit. "They are fine, and I said my goodbye... They know I can't come back for a while now."

As Alex handed Leonardo a special O.W.C.A. watch with fancy gadgets on it, the twins left O.W.C.A's headquarters. Leo and Alex got into Alexander's rocketcar and, they flew towards the last known area where Newton had spotted the Mr. Fox agents.


	9. Big News

**Sorry, guys xD My chapter's longer than expected, too xD But I won't split this one in half 'cause it is shorter than the last one**

After Leonardo left, Lila began to pace anxiously. She... Leo... Had that really just happened? When she was about to return to Mr. Fox?

Lila gulped and rested her head against her wall. "That's why you're not supposed to get attached," she whispered. "They TRAINED you so you wouldn't get attached. Why did you anyway?"

 _Because it's real love this time_ , her voice told her. _They trained you on how to fake love for people you don't have actual feelings for, but not for people you actually love._

Lila exhaled and backed away from the wall, beginning to gather her belongings. Leo would be gone for a few days. By then, Mr. Fox's plan will have been completed and... How Lila's relationship with Leo would work out after that was left uncertain, but he probably wouldn't want to be with her anymore.

The thought made Lila swallow dreadfully and squeeze her eyes shut. Now that she had bonded with Leo... She didn't want to lose him.

 **(...)**

Backpack slung over her shoulder, Lila raced to Mr. Fox's headquarters. Luckily, all the agents were still there.

Ruby the badger greeted the fox. "You made it!"

"Of course I did," Lila replied, leaning against the front of the building. She gasped for air.

Ruby frowned. "You okay?"

Lila's brain instinctively wanted to say, "Yes", but she paused and thought. "I don't know," she said finally. "I'm not usually this out of breath."

"Then how about we take you to the medical bay?" Ruby immediately began pushing her friend inside.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Lila reassured. But inside, her head was spinning, and her stomach didn't feel good either. Her time with Leo popped into her head, and Lila swallowed nervously.

Ruby pulled Lila into the medical bay. Unlike most places, all of the Mr. Fox agents were trained medically, so any of them could use the machines and other things in the medical office. It was a very convenient system.

Lila laid down on the medical table. "Since it seems to be something on the inside that's affecting you, I'm going to run some x-rays," Ruby explained. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I... I have a suspicion, but I really don't want it to be true."

Ruby nodded slowly, some sort of sympathetic look on her face. "Got it." With that, she started up the machine.

Quickly, her eyes widened, and the papers slowly began to print out. Lila gulped and squeezed her eyes shut, and she heard Ruby come over to her. "Hey... Do you want to know?"

"I probably should, right?" Lila's voice trembled.

"You don't have to deal with this if you don't want to," Ruby reminded gently.

"Please give me the papers," Lila said softly.

Ruby handed the papers over to her, and Lila shakily took the papers and reluctantly opened her eyes. Immediately, tears filled them, and Lila let out a moan before resting the papers on her lap and closing her eyes again.

Just as she was worried.

She was pregnant. And Leonardo was the father.

 **(...)**

As Leonardo and Alexander reached the area where Newton was attacked, they could see other animal fur also scattered all over the place.

"This wasn't just a normal fight, brother, this was a downright death attack," Alexander observed.

Leo nodded slowly. "We have the furs and feathers of: badgers, cats, dogs, a cheetah, rats, an eagle, an owl, and many other animals. Even Newton's fur is here."

Alexander suddenly froze and looked around the area. "You... You think they are still here? And could attack us next?"

"What are you so worried about?" Leonardo asked as he put the different furs in the bag. "You are a fully trained O.W.C.A. agent with gadgets on your arm and in your hat, and I am a Kung Fu trained platypus...with a bit of parenting as well... So we should be able to take a few of the Mr. Fox agents on fairly easily."

"True," Alexander agreed reluctantly.

Leonardo and Alexander then spotted a building not to far from where Newton was attacked. They gave each other one look and nodded their heads. It was time to check it out. With the shared look, they entered the building.

Alex and Leo pulled their flashlights out and walked down the dark hallways.

"Well, this place looks completely empty now," Alexander noted. "I wonder where all the agents are."

"Let's just be grateful that they're gone right now," Leo replied. "Like I said, we could take on a few, but...not the whole organization."

Alex nodded, suddenly freezing and holding his arm out in front of his brother, making Leo stop as well. "Alex?"

Silently, Alex gestured with his head to a room in front of them, door wide open. Leo nodded in understanding, pinning his mouth shut; just because the place looked empty didn't mean it was.

The two brothers crept into the room and gasped, seeing that it was empty. "It's a training room...!" Alexander breathed. "Just like O.W.C.A's, only a bit smaller!"

Leo crossed his arms. "Well, that explains why they're such good fighters." He frowned. "I'm still having problems with the fact that no one seems to be here. You'd think we would have come across at least one agent by now, and the lights certainly shouldn't be off."

"Yeah, it's almost like the place was abandoned or something..."

Leonardo turned, left the room, and began walking down the hallway again. Alex blinked and ran after his twin. "Leo? Where are you going?"

"To figure out what on earth Mr. Fox's plan is," Leo called back.

And only a few minutes later, they found a room that looked similar to O.W.C.A's conference room. At the opposite end of the room from the door was a large board, covered in papers.

Leonardo got a closer look and blinked. "I can't believe that this organization is dumb enough to leave their plan for dominance completely out in the open."

"Their plan?" Alexander raced over to Leo, who had begun reading the papers.

Just a few seconds later, Leo let out a gasp and pressed his paw against his beak in shock. "Leo?!" Alex asked worriedly. "What did you see?!"

"This is all a trick," his brother whispered. Leo buried his head in his paws. "It all makes sense. They could have finished Newton off if they wanted to, but they didn't. They sent him back to O.W.C.A, getting Major Monogram to send more agents over.

"They also knew that Major Monogram would notice how hurt Newton was and be sure to send some of the agents he feels most confident in- and they are most likely the top agents. That way, you get some of O.W.C.A's biggest threats out of the way, and you can go and attack the organization with almost no problem."

"Oh, no..." Alex's eyes widened, realizing what Leonardo was saying. "They're launching an attack on O.W.C.A!"

"We need to get back home NOW," Leo replied, racing out of the room and back for the rocketcar.

He just hoped they weren't too late.

 **(...)**

O.W.C.A. Headquarters looked eerily quiet when they landed on its property. Leo frowned into the trees. "Do you feel like we're being watched?" he asked his twin quietly.

Alex nodded slowly, giving a slight shiver. "It's sort of creepy. O.W.C.A. doesn't normally feel like this."

"We'd better hurry," Leo said anxiously. With that, he and Alexander made their way over to a bush in front of the building. They got down behind it and stared at the front doors.

After a few seconds, Leo asked, "Any ideas on how to get in?"

No reply.

"Alex...?" Leonardo turned around and immediately leapt to his feet and into the best fighting pose he knew.

His brother's beak was covered by the paw of a strong looking wolf and he was being restrained. Around the wolf were several other animals, all either smirking or scowling at Leo. _Mr. Fox agents...!_

"We've already taken care of the rest of your organization," the wolf smirked evilly. "You two are the loose ends- and now we've got you tied up."

Suddenly, Alexander stomped on the wolf's foot hard, making the wolf let out a yelp of pain and releasing his paw from Alex's beak. "Leo, run!" he shouted.

 _Not without you...!_ Leo wanted to shout back. But, deep down, he knew that right then there was nothing he could do to free his twin. The wolf- along with another agent- already had Alex restrained again, and the others were closing in on Leonardo.

Swallowing and forcing back tears, Leo backed out of the trees, turned, and ran back to his home as quickly as he could. The enemy agents were following him for a while, but, eventually, Leo heard one of them call: "Enough! He's not worth it. Let's get back to the others."

But Leo kept running. He told himself not to stop until he reached home, but...something stopped him. When he was almost off of O.W.C.A. property, he heard footsteps and dove for cover.

It was a Mr. Fox patrol; Leonardo could tell by the mean looking animals. But... There was someone else among them who was obviously part of the patrol... And seeing her there took all the air out of Leo's lungs and threw him off balance.

Not even realizing it until it was too late, he gasped out, "Lila?!"

The fox, who was slightly lagging behind the others in the group, was the only one to hear him. While Leo was bitterly scolding himself for saying anything, Lila had slowly turned around and spotted him. Immediately, she gasped and put her paws to her mouth. "Leo?!"

"You're with Mr. Fox..." Leonardo whispered.

Not even completely sure of what was happening anymore, Leo managed to stumble to his feet and pulled himself away from Lila. He continued to run, and, this time, the tears he had tried to block came rushing out, almost completely blinding his vision.

He heard Lila call, "Leo, wait!" But that was it. He ran all the way back to his house, slamming the door, and he collapsed onto the couch, sobbing.

 **(...)**

 _Lila's with Mr. Fox. She's one of its agents. She never loved you._

Those were the only thoughts Leo had for the next hour, as he simply laid on the couch, his eyes red from crying, his face stained with tears, and his facial expression dull.

Lila had played him, hadn't she? In retrospect, it all made sense. The mysterious fox showing up in the woods the same time Mr. Fox began to be a threat, almost immediately flirting with Leo and getting him to fall for her. Then she tried to pull him even further away from O.W.C.A. than he already was... All while pretending to love Leo with all her heart.

 _Love really is blind._ "How could I have been such an idiot?!" Leo growled, slamming his paw on the pillow. However, he still felt much more heartbroken than angry, and he was mostly angry at himself for falling in love so easily.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Leonardo swallowed, wiped the tears from his face, and got up to open the door.

His eyes widened, and, almost immediately, he tried to slam the door shut. However, Lila pushed the door back open. "Leo, please, listen to me," she begged.

"I don't have anything to say to you," Leonardo replied shakily, his paw still on the doorknob.

Lila blinked down at the ground. "I understand," she said softly. "But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't try to get you back."

"You don't have to keep pretending you love me," Leo scowled.

"You think I'm faking this?" Lila sighed. "I-I understand, but... This morning? None of that was fake."

Leonardo froze. _Don't fall for it again,_ he tried to remind himself.

Lila placed her paw on his; it was still resting on the doorknob. "L-Leo, Mr. Fox has control of O.W.C.A. now. Why would I have to fake this anymore?"

The platypus inhaled shakily. He wanted to believe her so badly... "You get one chance to explain," he said finally. "One hour." Somewhat reluctantly, Leo opened the door all the way to let her in.

They sat down on the couch, and Lila awkwardly shifted on the seat. "I guess I'd better start from the beginning, huh?"

Leonardo crossed his arms and tried not to meet Lila's eyes. "Yeah; I want a full explanation."

"Well..." Lila inhaled deeply. "You're right; I'm a Mr. Fox agent. I have been for years. We were trained almost anything and everything there is to learn; how to fight, medical science, regular science, and... How to fake real love, to list a few things." That made Leo squeezed his eyes shut.

"The point of learning all of this stuff was because we never knew what would be necessary for a mission," Lila continued. She chuckled softly. "This was probably the first time that last thing I mentioned was ever important to know. But, even then... My mission changed so much from what it originally was."

Leo didn't know what her mission ever was, but he still asked, "And... What was it originally?"

"Dr. Diminutive had heard rumors that Perry the platypus had children. He sent me to see if those rumors were true."

Lila hesitated. "Imagine my surprise when I saw you in the forest, and you immediately began to spill out your family problems to me."

Leonardo bit the inside of his beak. She made a good point... How much of this situation had to do with him just being way too naive and open? _Probably a lot of it..._

"After we met, I called up Dr. Diminutive," Lila continued. "Then my mission changed; try to keep you from wanting to join O.W.C.A. Dr. Diminutive knew that, with Perry's blood running through your veins, you'd probably have a natural fighting ability. If I kept you away from O.W.C.A, that would be one less threat for our plan."

Yet again, Lila hesitated. "For the first few days, I was just faking my feelings. But that doesn't mean I didn't like you... I had already begun warming up to you when we entered a relationship."

"W-When did you really start to gain feelings for me?"

Lila looked down at the cushion. "When you unexpectedly left for your uncle's. That... That was when I began to miss you and realized that I actually did care for you. From the moment you got home- and up through now- I haven't been faking anything."

She grabbed Leo's paw, which almost made him flinch. However, feeling her soft touch again somehow relaxed him, and he looked up and into Lila's eyes. "Leo, I do love you. I-" her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry that I ever played you. Even when you proposed earlier, I was being plagued with guilt.

"Part of me told me to accept. 'Lila, you love him. Accept, and you'll be happy with him.'" Lila scoffed softly, tears beginning to drip down her cheeks. "Then the other part of me reminded me that I wouldn't be able to be with you. Mr. Fox would be putting their plan in action, and you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. 'Lila, you idiot, you're on a mission.'"

Lila pulled her knees up to her chest. "L-L-Leo, I'm so s-sorry I did this to you...! I l-love you, and I w-wish I could go back and c-change how things happened, but I c-can't...!" She began to sob, burying her head in her legs.

That was when Leonardo realized that she was being completely sincere. Maybe he didn't know Lila as well as he thought he did, but she never liked to show her weakness in front of anyone. Her feelings and emotions were obviously powerful enough for her to be okay with crying so hard in front of him.

Leo scooted closer to the fox, put his arm around her shoulders, and gently pulled her up against him. After a minute or so, Lila sniffled and looked up at him. Leo smiled softly and wiped her tears away. "I forgive you, Lila." He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I-I love you, too." Lila cuddled closer to him, burying her head in his fur.

Leo wasn't sure how long they were in that position, but they did eventually fall asleep there. He had his mate back.

 **Welp… Hope you stayed caught up with all the things that happened this chapter xD If not, just send me a message and I'll summarize it xD xD xD**

 **I'm not putting the disclaimer again since it's the same as it was a few chapters ago xD**


	10. Prison Break (Half and Half)

**Haha! I'm FINALLY updating! And, yes…. We actually finished this story months ago :( I've just been very lazy with posting *laughs nervously* So now I'm going on an updating spree!**

 **And, for the next (and final) two chapters of this story, Quanktumspirit and I each wrote half of it. I marked where the authors switch, but I think you should be able to tell the writing styles apart anyway ;)**

 **Also, sorry about the long chapter xD**

 **(Quantumspirit's half)**

Leonardo and Lila woke up again the next morning. They stretched, and Lila heard keys being turned in the door. "That can't be Alexander or my parents, if your capture statement is true, Lila," Leo stated nervously, looking over at his mate.

Lila snatched Leonardo and shoved him into the bathroom. "Not a word," she hissed.

Leonardo nodded his head as the door closed, but a small slit was open for him to listen in to the conversation.

"Agent Lila, enjoying your new quarters?" the voice asked, which sounded like... No...

"Very much so, Dr. Diminutive. You were right, O.W.C.A. has some lovely homes," Lila replied, smiling at him.

Leonardo growled under his breath. _So Dr Diminutive has taken O.W.C.A. captive to take over their HOUSES? And now all the Mr Fox Agents live there? Great. At least that's confirmed now._

"Indeed it is, my dear. Anyhow, the Mr. Fox agents are all having a meeting in twenty minutes in the meeting room. We need you to be there. Now that O.W.C.A. is under our controle, we can initiate phase three of the plan."

"Of course, sir," Lila smiled. "I will be sure to be there on time. Good day."

Dr Diminutive nodded his head and left the porch. Once he was out of the doorway, Lila closed the door and faced the bathroom.

Leonardo exited the room and faced his mate. "Did he just say: taking over O.W.C.A. was only phase two?"

Lila nodded. "Yes, and that was all the Mr. Fox agents were trained for. We have never discussed phase three in all these years. Leo, I have to help you get your family out of the prisons NOW."

"No, Lila, don't. If Dr. Diminutive knows that my family has escaped, he will straight away suspect you and know something is up," Leo pointed out. "We have to know what phase three is."

Just then the door was opened again. Leonardo didn't have time to hide as Ruby the badger walked into Lila's new living room.

"Lila, you ready for the me...meeting?!" Ruby's eyes narrowed as she spotted Leo. "What are you doing here?"

Lila and Leo glanced at each other before giving Ruby a quick explanation of everything. Ruby sighed and rubbed her head. "Oh, brother, you really got yourself into quite the mess this time, Lila," she moaned. "If Dr. Diminutive finds Leonardo out of the cell, he will have you captured and beaten in his replacement."

Lila hung her head and held Leonardo's paw as hard as she could, almost beginning to shake from tears. Leonardo hugged Lila to try and calm her down.

"Ruby... You... You know I love him," she whispered. "I don't want him to be sitting behind bars like the others... Please, you have to help me hide him from Dr. Diminutive..." Her voice cracked. "Please... I... I can't lose him again... Not that I'm... Y-You know." Lila began to shake harder, her sobs building up more.

Ruby blinked in realization and sighed sympathetically. "Oh, Lila, it... It's Leonardo's, isn't it?"

Lila nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut, but Leo was none the wiser. "What's mine?" he asked, shooting Lila a confused glance.

"No time to explain," Ruby said firmly. "Lila, grab the duck-tape; Leo, we'll have to disguise you. If anyone finds out one of the four platypi has escaped, then we are in deep trouble."

Leonardo blinked as the two girls grabbed double sided tape and strapped a thick brown winter furred coat to Leonardo.. Once he was covered, Ruby placed his webbed and front paws into brown slippers and pulled a brown woolen hat over his head.

Lila giggled as she stared at him, and Ruby couldn't help but chuckle, herself. "What did you do?" Leo asked worriedly.

Lila pulled him in front of a mirror, and he blinked. "I... I look like a beaver," he complained.

Lila nodded slowly. "A beaver would work, won't it, Ruby?"

Ruby nodded back and snatched Leonardo's paw, dragging him out of the room.

"Hurry, you two, we have a meeting to get to," she said.

Lila snatched his paw back and held it hard, glaring at Ruby. "Leave my mate out of it."

"Sorry, Lila, but... 'Bob' here has to be at the meeting as well," Ruby explained, now getting behind Leonardo and pushing him forward.

"'Bob'?" Leonardo asked confusedly.

"You need a new disguise name," Ruby explained, as the three animals left the house and began walking back up to O.W.C.A's headquarters. "For now, your name is Bob the beaver, and you are my step-brother."

Lila nodded while Leo frowned. All three of the animals had now reached the O.W.C.A- now Mr. Fox- meeting room, and Ruby pulled Leonardo next to her in the seats provided.

 **(…)**

Perry, Rosetta, and Alexander were almost literally twiddling their thumbs in their cell. All of the other O.W.C.A. members were also captured.

Alexander sighed suddenly. "Our only hope is Leonardo. He is the only one who can free...all of us. He may not be a O.W.C.A. member, but I'm sure he won't let the family down."

Perry sighed and nodded his head. His son was right: the entire O.W.C.A. was pinning their hopes on the only platypus who wasn't a O.W.C.A. member and who resented being one.

 **(...)**

Leonardo- still disguised as Bob- was seated next to Lila and Ruby. Both Mr. Fox agents sat down straight as a lemur walked past them and placed a folded piece of paper in front of them.

Leonardo raised a confused eyebrow at the paper. The first thing drawn on it was "O.W.C.A.", then underneath it the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. symbol.

 _What has this got to do with anything?_ Leonardo asked himself.

After a while, more Mr. Fox agents entered and all took their places where O.W.C.A. members once sat. Dr. Diminutive sat at the very head of the table, along with sitting on three thick books so he could look over the top surface and face his organization.

"Greetings, Mr. Fox agents, I take it all of you have rested well?" he asked with a sinister smile.

A few mumbles shot through all the agents as they faced their leader. He nodded and smiled.

"Now that we have O.W.C.A. under our own command, we can proceed with phase two. Which is...to threaten the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members with their own 'likable agents'."

The Mr. Fox agents raised a confused eyebrow.

"It's simple," Dr Diminutive explained. "The L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members have to swear that the Mr. Fox agents are the better fighters, enemies, against the O.W.C.A. and promise to leave us alone once and for all, also letting me rejoin. If not, well... I hope they all know how to swim."

Leonardo blinked. _This is making even less sense then the oddly constructed pamphlet he handed out. I need to know more._

He raised his paw, and the other Mr. Fox agents blinked in surprise and faced the...beaver? Even Dr Diminutive looked confused.

"Um... Yes, um... Beaver guy?" he asked.

"My name is Le-Bob the Beaver, sir," Leonardo said while facing the pamphlet. "But... What point is there to threaten the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members with the O.W.C.A. members? How will they know about O.W.C.A's capture?"

Dr Diminutive gave him a look that seemed to say: _"Have you even been paying attention at all?"_

"Easy..." he hesitated, "Bob... I have all the email addresses of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members. We simply tie the O.W.C.A. agents up, point a gun at them, photograph it, send the image to L..O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's email accounts, and write a threat message with it. Once the last L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. member has been informed, we wait for their responses."

"Bob" nodded in understanding and fell dead silent. All the Mr. Fox agents got up and walked in pairs downstairs, dragging one O.W.C.A. agent back up after the next. Leonardo/Bob stood next to Lila, who knew exactly which member she wanted to drag up.

As the two headed down to the cells, she walked with him right up to Leo's family's cell and the two overwhelmed poor Perry, trying to take him up.

"Dad, stop struggling," Leo hissed finally, ducking an attack his father gave. "We have to take you upstairs for a photo shoot."

With that, Perry immediately realized it was his son and began to fake his attacks.

"This is perfect. Your dad sure knows how to make it seem realistic," Lila commented.

But Perry "was no match" for either Lila or Leonardo. After "struggling" against them for four minutes, he gave up and Lila and Leo handcuffed him.

Perry blinked as he was taken upstairs, tied up even more, and a blade was held to his throat. After a flash of light he was let go again and Lila and 'Bob' dragged him back downstairs.

 **(...)**

As Perry got back into his cell, he blinked confusedly, still counting stars. Rosetta and Alexander raced up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Perry, what did they do to you?" Rosetta asked, glaring at Lila. "If you've harmed my mate I'll make hot dogs out of your corp's-"

"Mom, calm down and shut up," Leonardo said firmly, revealing himself. "The Mr. Fox agents have only photographed all the top agents, and those photos are being sent to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. as we speak."

Perry nodded his head slowly. "So the plan is: take over O.W.C.A, photograph all the top agents, and threaten L.O.V.E..M.U.F.F.I.N? Weird."

Lila and Leonardo nodded their heads in agreement. Weird indeed.

"We got a response." Suddenly, Dr. Diminutive's voice through the intercom. Leonardo and Lila left the cells again and went upstairs to see what the response was.

 **(My half)**

When they made it back to the meeting room, most of the agents were already gathered there. Lila and Leo exchanged a glance before heading over to Ruby. "Oh, there you guys are."

Finally, the last few agents came into the room, and Dr. Diminutive began to play the video L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had sent. Professor Rodney Von Rodenstein was the one who began to talk. "I must say, Dr. Diminutive, we are all impressed."

Leonardo glanced over at Dr. Diminutive and saw the evil scientist proudly puffing out his chest. "However," Rodney continued, "now you've painted yourself as more of a threat. We can't accept you back into our organization while you have a hundred powerful agents at your beck and call."

"What?" Dr. Diminutive frowned.

Rodney finished the short video with: "If you want to join us again, forget Mr. Fox." The screen flickered off.

"Uh, oh..." Ruby mumbled as the team stared at the evil scientist. "Now he's mad..."

"How dare they!" Dr. Diminutive scowled and began to pace back and forth. "I've spent years getting this together, and they want me to just DROP IT?! Absolutely not! I'm only giving this up if it's taken from me!"

Lila and Leo shared a smirk and nodded in agreement before slowly beginning to creep out the room. If he wouldn't give the organization up, then they had to free the O.W.C.A. agents.

Ruby saw the couple sneak off and groaned, burying her head in her paws as she realized what they were doing. " You guys..." she sighed. "Okay, you two aren't doing this by yourself," she muttered, racing after them.

 **(...)**

When they made it downstairs, the group stopped at the corner of the hallway, peeking carefully into the prisons and coming up with an escape plan. "Only one guard?" Leo scoffed. "We can take him."

Lila gave him a cautious look. "Are you sure you can fight?"

"Lila, my entire family consists of spies.. I know more than you'd think."

The fox frowned. "Do you WANT to fight...?"

Leo exhaled. "It's to get my family back," he said firmly. "Yes." With that, he ripped off his "costume."

"Alright, then." Lila nodded slowly. "Let's do this."

 **(Lila's POV)**

Ruby hesitated. "What about you, Lila? Ae you sure YOU can fight?" She glanced down at Lila's stomach.

Lila immediately placed a paw on it. "Not in front of Leo!" she hissed.

"Sorry." The badger raised her paws in defense. "But he deserves to know."

Leonardo cocked his head. "I deserve to know what?"

Lila inhaled shakily. "Not now," she said firmly, looking over at Ruby. She grabbed Leo's paw and met his eyes. "I'll tell you when this has all calmed down, okay?"

"O...kay..." Leo hesitated before clearing his throat. "Well, we should probably get to work freeing the agents, so we'll be ready when the meeting ends."

"Yeah." Lila nodded immediately, glad for the sudden change in subject. "Let's do this."

To take down the guard, they went with the classic "distraction" plan. Ruby walked up to the guard, clearing her throat. "Hey, could you let me in? I need to talk with one of the prisoners."

The guard, who was a big crocodile, frowned suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be in the meeting?"

"Shouldn't you?" Ruby shot back. "Dr. Diminutive assigned something different for each of us."

The crocodile didn't look convinced. "Listen, I'm not sure if this is okay. Just wait for the meeting to be done, and I can-"

That was when Lila popped up behind him and knocked him unconscious. "Sorry, we can't wait that long."

Leo chuckled and grabbed the keys. "That's how it's done," Lila grinned.

"I'll take careful notes," Leonardo promised jokingly. "For as soon as I join O.W.C.A. in a millennium."

Lila giggled as he unlocked the door to the hall of cells. "So you're still not planning on joining?" She looked him up and down. "You seem to be a natural."

Leonardo sighed. "Maybe I am, but... I like to avoid violence when possible. I know there are some jobs at O.W.C.A. that let you see the minimum amount of violence possible, but... I don't know... I just don't..." he buried his head in his paws.

Lila came forward and gave him a tight hug. "It's okay, Leo. I understand."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Ruby called, her voice breaking them apart. "The meeting won't last much longer!"

Leonardo nodded. "Right. Here." He opened up the keychain and tossed a key to each girl. "All three keys look exactly the same, so they SHOULD all work on each cell. We'll work faster separated.."

Lila caught her key with ease and raced down the hall to the next hall of cells around the bend. Immediately, she began to unlock the cells one by one; the key worked for each of them, just like Leonardo had said.

O.W.C.A. agents filed past her as she continued to run down the hallway. Finally, though, Lila reached the cell she had been looking for; the cell with Leo's family.

His mom was pacing the cell; apparently, none of them had noticed her freeing the other agents. She stopped as soon as she saw Lila. "Where's Leo?"

"He's freeing some of the other agents," Lila promised. "He's okay."

The female peach platypus exhaled in relief as Lila began to unlock the cell. "Thank goodness."

"All the O.W.C.A. agents are gathering right outside the prison section," Lila explained. "Mr. Fox is in a meeting right now, but they won't be much longer."

The three platypi nodded. Perry- the only one of them Lila knew the name of- and his mate raced off to join the other agents. Lila had expected Leo's twin brother to follow them, but he stopped next to her. "You and Leo are close, aren't you?"

Lila blushed and subconsciously placed a paw on her stomach. "U-Um, well..."

Leonardo's teal-colored twin noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "I'll...take that as a yes." He hesitated. "You know, he's really happy with you."

The fox could hear his unspoken sentence of, _"So don't blow it."_ "I wouldn't hurt him," she reassured, deciding not to bring up how they first bonded. "I love him."

He nodded slowly. "Alright..." With that, he raced off after his parents.

Lila exhaled and rubbed her stomach. _Oh, Leo..._ She swallowed. _I wish we were a bit older, then this wouldn't be as big a deal._

 **(...)**

Leonardo paced worriedly in the hall of cells. Where was his family? Where was Lila? He and Ruby were already done; was everything okay?

Luckily, though, that was when he saw his parents round the corner. "Mom! Dad!"

"Leo!" Perry and Rosetta rushed forward and gave him a tight hug.

While in their embrace, Leonardo also saw Lila and Alexander racing into the hall. Relief rushed through him; none of them had been hurt.

"So what do we do?" Leo heard Ethan the eagle ask as he and his parents broke apart.

All eyes ended up turning to Perry, which didn't surprise Leo. Perry just turned to his peach-colored son. "I think Leo knows this organization better than me."

As Leonardo looked for the right words to reply, Lila and Ruby came up and joined him. "We were part of Mr. Fox," Lila said slowly. "We could help."

Ruby glanced down at her watch. "The meeting's ending about now, I think. If we all go up as a group, we could try to reason with him."

"If they don't catch us off guard, they should be a lot easier to fight," Alexander pointed out. "We should be able to take them on."

Leo nodded slowly. "That sounds good."

"Alright," Perry nodded back. "It's settled, then."

Leonardo exhaled, grabbing Lila's paw. "Let's do this."

 **(...)**

As a group, all of O.W.C.A. marched up to the meeting room; the doors were just opening. Several Mr. Fox agents froze when the door opened.

The wolf agent scowled. "Lila, Ruby, what are you doing?!"

"Can it, Wilfred," Lila muttered, shoving him against the wall. That was when words like "Traitors" began to be tossed around the room.

Dr. Diminutive scrambled his way around the table and to the front of the room. He gasped in shock, but before he could reply, Leo spoke up. "Please, wait."

The scientist scowled. "Why?"

"I want to talk," Leo replied. "Why are you doing this?"

"L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N," he mumbled. "They rejected my idea for this, but I started it anyway to prove them wrong."

"Okay, you did that. Now give it up."

"Absolutely not! I've worked too hard!"

Alexander, who was standing at the front next to Leo, got into a fighting pose. "Then we'll have to take it from you."

Dr. Diminutive bristled. "Agents, attack!"

With that, the fight began.

 **I'm too lazy to bother with the disclaimer this chapter or the next one xD Sorry, guys xD**


	11. Epilogue (Half and Half)

**(My half)**

Luckily, though, the fight wasn't that hard. It was just like Alexander had said; O.W.C.A. hadn't been caught off-guard, so they were much more formidable opponents. 

However, while Mr. Fox was somewhat falling apart because of O.W.C.A, something kept them all going. Their leader, Dr. Diminutive. The fact he was still standing motivated his agents to keep standing. 

Leonardo decided to change that. Weaving through the huge fight, he crept up to Dr. Diminutive and lunged from behind, knocking the evil scientist to the ground. 

After about half a minute, Dr. Diminutive managed to kick him off and scrambled to his feet, getting in a fighting pose. "You can't stop me!" 

Leo just chuckled. "Maybe I'm not as good at fighting as lots of people here, but you don't have any weapons nearby. I don't think you're much of a threat." 

The evil scientist's eyes widened as he realized Leo was right, and he began to shrink back some. This didn't stop Leo, though. 

He ran up to Dr. Diminutive, punching him in the stomach, kicking him in the shin, and knocking him to the ground, just like that. 

Before Dr. Diminutive could get back up again, Perry was in front of him; apparently, Leo's father had been watching, ready to be backup. Perry pulled out a set of handcuffs and fastened them to Dr. Diminutive before he could escape. 

Slowly, the Mr. Fox agents began to realize their leader was arrested, and they fell apart completely. Within a couple of minutes, the threat had been stopped, and O.W.C.A. had their headquarters back. 

Some of the agents led the handcuffed animals down to the prison cells, while the others got to work cleaning up the mess. Leo found Lila among them, and he walked up to her, gently placing a paw on her shoulder. "Hey." 

Lila smiled back at him. "Hey. What is it?" 

Leo hesitated. "I... I want you to meet my family," he said finally. "Officially." 

The fox immediately began to nervously rock on her feet. "R-Really?" 

"Yeah," Leonardo smiled warmly. "They'll love you." He pressed his forehead up against hers. 

"A-Are you sure...?" 

"Absolutely." With that, he grabbed her paw and began to lead her over to where Perry, Rosetta, and Alexander were. 

Rosetta was the first to notice them. "Leo! Are you feeling okay?" 

"I'm fine, Mom," he reassured. 

The female platypus nodded slowly and looked over at Lila. "Thank you for helping him." 

"You've made up for working for Mr. Fox," Perry agreed, coming up beside his mate. 

Lila blinked in shock. "H-How did you know?!" 

Perry and Rosetta exchanged a glance. "It wasn't that hard to figure out," Perry grinned. 

Alexander walked over to the rest of the group. "Is there something you want to tell us, Leo?" he asked, giving his twin a mischievous grin. 

"Yeah, right." Leonardo cleared his throat. "Guys... Lila..." He inhaled deeply. "She's my mate." 

Immediately, he received a loud chorus of shocked noises, mostly coming from his parents. "What?!" 

"I know I'm only six," Leo immediately continued. "I know I'm not an official adult yet. But... I love her." 

Rosetta exhaled, making herself calm down some. "Leo, sweetheart..." she began finally. "Eight may be the normal age we become considered adults and normally get mates, but... It's not like you're not allowed to take a mate any younger than that." 

She exchanged a glance with Perry. "Your father and I are fine with this, as long as you two are happy together." 

Both Lila and Leonardo nodded immediately. "Absolutely," Leo replied, shooting Lila a warm smile. 

Lila would have returned it, but something was weighing on her heart, making it too hard for her to smile. "L-Leo... I-I haven't been completely honest with you the past couple of days." 

Leo frowned. "What?" 

Tears began to come into Lila's eyes, and she looked over at her mate's family. "Leo said you guys would like me... B-But after this, I-I'm not sure y-you will." 

"Lila, what is it?" Leonardo gave her a tight hug. 

Lila swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself out of his arms. She hugged herself tightly, not meeting anyone's eyes as she said, "I-I'm p-p-pregnant." 

"W-W-What?!" everyone gasped, including Leonardo himself. 

"I-I know w-we're too young, and I-I-I..." She choked back a sob before continuing. "I-I wouldn't be surprised if your feelings a-about me change after hearing this..." Lila had been mostly talking to Leo's parents and twin with that, but she was speaking somewhat to her mate herself. 

Leonardo bit the inside of his beak. "It... It was a couple days ago, wasn't it?" 

Lila managed a small nod, her eyes blinded by tears. But instead of hearing some sharp, hostile comment, she felt arms wrap tightly around her. 

"Oh, Lila..." Leonardo murmured softly. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to put you through this." 

Lila buried her face in his fur. This was embarrassing; she was normally so much emotionally stronger than this! "I-I-I'm sorry, I-I know we're too young..." 

Leo just kissed the top of her head. "It's okay," he said gently. "We're mates now. We might be a bit younger than normal, but I think we can handle it." He looked down at her and wiped her tears away. "We've got this," he reassured.

Lila sniffled and looked over at Rosetta, Perry, and Alexander. She was surprised when all three of them had sympathetic looks on their faces. Rosetta noticed her first. "Oh, I hope you don't think we're angry at you," she said, looking at Lila. "Maybe you are a bit young, but... This sort of thing happens. The most you can do is learn and grow from it so you don't make the same mistakes again." 

Alexander nodded in agreement. "You're a part of our family now, Lila," he began. "We'll help you through this." 

"R-Really?" 

"Absolutely," Leo replied, smiling warmly at her.

 **(Quanktumspirit's half)**

After the platypus family gave Lila a warm welcome, the family all headed home. Once home, Leonardo lead Lila into his bedroom. Alexander moved out of the bedroom he shared and took the guest room with Gabriella, so the kids each could have a bit of privacy from each other.

"Wow, Leonardo, your home is really wonderful." Lila smiled at her lover.

Leonardo nodded his head, "Thanks, Lila. Where do you actually live?"

Lila hung her head a bit from side to side, "Well... My birth home was at the other end of America, in a huge forest and near a cliff, I remember. But as Dr. Diminutive was collecting his animals, my second home became the Mr. Fox Corporation HQ. Which you've seen. And from then on... I don't have a home. I'd say I live on the streets."

"Well then, this will be your new home Lila. Okay?" Leonardo beamed.

Lila smiled and walked closer back to Leonardo; she embraced him and calmly breathed his wonderful scent through her nose. "Sounds lovely, dear."

Leonardo also smiled and kissed Lila passionately on the lips. "I love you."

Lila grinned and threw Leonardo on the bed before jumping after him. Leonardo chuckled as he hugged his mate to his chest. "I love you, too, Leo. Thank you for finding me and giving me a purpose in life," Lila beamed.

Leonardo nodded his head and the two kissed each other passionately. As they both calmed down they cuddled closely together.

Lila then blinked. "Um... Leonardo... What are you actually planning on doing now?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, shooting her a confused look.

"Well... Are you or aren't you planning on joining the O.W.C.A? I know I seduced you out of the O.W.C.A. and helped you find the job at the Better Panda restaurant, but now that you have stopped the plan, what are you going to do?"

Leo hung his head a bit. "I see what you mean... I think my parents and brother were right, I should join in the family business... More or less. W-Would you like to join it with me?"

Lila smiled and nodded her head. "You bet, O.W.C.A. is a great place to help the animals in need."

"Then it's settled. We'll tell my parents and brother tomorrow, complete their training program, and see if we pass the final test to join O.W.C.A. or not." Leonardo smiled.

Lila nodded again, and then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **(….)**

The next morning Leonardo and Lila were up, washed, and then they called Perry, Rosetta, Alexander, Gabriella, and Major Monogram together.

Leonardo handed Major Monogram an animal translator to understand what the discussion was going to be about.

"So..." Perry began as he read Leonardo and Lila's O.W.C.A. forms they both have filled out the night before. "Leonardo and Lila… You both seriously want to join…?"

Alexander smiled. "I'm impressed, Leo, only a week ago you wanted nothing to do with the O.W.C.A, and now you do?"

"Yes, I see now that it was wrong for me to try and fight against the family business. No matter where I would go the O.W.C.A. will always have a watch over me. Plus Shenme has trained me a bit in the way of fighting," Leonardo pointed out. He hesitated. "And…. It will be easier to protect my child if I'm part of it."

Lila nodded, blushing some at Leo's last statement. "And as you guys know that the Mr. Fox Corporation has taught me about fighting and survival skills, which, now that I am out of Mr. Fox, I can use to help the O.W.C.A. out better."

"Okay, let's see these skills, you two," Major Monogram said, leading them into the training room.

Once in there, Leonardo and Lila showed to have excellent observation , hunting, fighting, and stealth skills. Two weeks of training later, Perry and Rosetta beamed as they handed the complete and full O.W.C.A. fedoras to their two family members.

Leonardo and Lila were very happy with their new job, which surprised everyone. And together, with Alexander and Gabriella, they were ready to whatever the future would throw at them.

 **Well, guys, it's over…. Shocker, right? xD**


End file.
